


Have a Little Faith

by ashleyrittner_AU



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Liams and Zayn are occasionals, M/M, Niall is the usual happy go lucky guy he is, No cheating, Romance, Single Parent Harry, Smut, They come in eventually, harry has a daughter, her and Louis are equally sarcastic, i hate super sad shit, its pretty gr8, larry stylinson - Freeform, long-fic, possible trigger warnings??, probably not tho, runaway louis, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyrittner_AU/pseuds/ashleyrittner_AU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And no. I'm alone, a lonely 29 year old who's moved back home twice and am trying to figure out what I'm gonna do honestly." Louis said, he took a look around to everyone at the table.  Louis risked a glance over to Harry who had almost a pained expression but was covering it by nodding slowly. </p><p>  "If I got it figured out, I'm sure you can too. Just gotta have a little Faith, right kiddo?" Harry said, to his daughter who rolled her eyes with Louis at his lame attempt of a joke. </p><p>  "Yes dad." Faith said sarcastically, then clinked her large glass of RootBeer with Louis' bottle of Budweiser.<br/>-<br/>or the one with Single Dad! Harry, Runaway!Louis and a little ball of sarcasm, love and an obsession for turtles by the name of Faith. Who may or may not, be a bit of a meddler too. </p><p>  *Note, this is in no way a religious fic *</p><p>All Rights Reserved. This a work of complete fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> suh dudes this is my first AO3 fic, my others are on wattpad but I wanted to give this a shot lmao. Fluffiest story ive ever written with the most epic journey. Enjoy.
> 
> oh prologue is Louis' POV then part one I guess you could call it turns into third person, and stays that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR ALL THIS MESS IVE CREATED I AM FIXING IT AN COMPLETELY REPOSTING IT THIS IS THE PROLOGUE

Louis' POV

 

“Dad?” I called out, walking into my home. With no response, I knew immediately where my father was. Taking off my jacket and shoes, I tip toed my way down the hall until I reached the large oak set of double doors and knocked twice. 

“Yes?” My father called out, his voice ringing with frustration. “Are you busy?” I asked. I could hear him sigh heavily before walking towards the door, I heard the lock turn and then the doors swung open. He stood in front of me, having a good foot and a half over me with his phone tucked between his cheek and his shoulders. 

My father was a typical looking man. Tall, short salt and pepper grey hair, glasses, and forever wearing khaki’s with a polo shirt to match. He was in his mid 40's while I was in my early 20's, it was rare if I actually had the chance to sit down and have dinner with him. He was an aspiring business man, slowly making his way to having his own company.

He covered the speaker on his phone with one hand, “What do you need Lou?” He asked. Another thing about my father, he only ever called me 'Lou' if he was impatient.

“I just wanted to know if I should make us both dinner, or if you were planning on eating later” I said, basically sounding like a broken record. I would ask him this every night, yet always got the same answer. 

“Just make yourself something, I got tons to do. Thanks anyway” With that, he shut the double doors and I knew I wouldn't be seeing him until tomorrow night, again. 

I sighed, walking down to my bedroom with my shoulders slumped. Opening the door to my room, I stepped in and made my way over to my closet. Slipping into a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt then turned to walk back out into the hallway, but found myself stopping as I hard my father's voice raising in his office. Never really understanding why my father would get so angry over the phone with who I assumed was co-workers; considering he wasn't even a boss or had a big title, I decided to eves-drop. 

“John, you don't understand.. I need the money put into my account by midnight or my entire plan is fucked.” My father said, unable to hear the man named 'John' on the other line, I waited patiently. 

“What do you mean you don't want to do this anymore?” My father shouted, then a loud slam followed. I assumed it was probably his fist hitting the large rosewood desk placed in front of him. 

I heard papers shuffling, multiple cuss words and a heavy sigh before he spoke again. “If you stop taking the money from them, I'll get caught. You know that if they see the money just stop being taken, they'll get even more suspicious than they are now” He said, in a low and serious tone.  
“John, listen. I get that this is the biggest chunk of money we've taken, but I need it. After this, we can lay low for a while. I'll look out for you man, come on!” My father begged.

I stood back for a minute, what money and where he was getting it from? Shaking my head to myself, I decided to listen just a little bit more. Knowing that if my father get's annoyed enough, he'll be making his way out to get himself a glass of scotch to cool himself down. 

“Well I don't really give a shit about what you think! I hired you, a con-man. This is your fucking job! When you're given a job, you do it!” I stood in shock, not believing what I was hearing. 

My father, hiring a con-man to get him money? I thought to myself. A chill went through my body, when realization had hit me. 

The new house, the car he bought me two months ago, always having extra cash when I would ask, never allowing me to help him with his work. Pieces were coming together quicker than I could comprehend, I always knew my father would make a great business man, but never in my life did I think he'd achieve his goal this way. 

Before I could turn away from the door and make myself unknown, I was faced with my father and with the look on his face- he knew I had heard everything. I stood dumbly, my hands at my sides and my mouth left open the slightest as I looked up at him in shock. 

He had regret and anger washed across his face, his eyes wide and hands clenched at his sides. “Louis.” He breathed out, I couldn't find the words to speak.

“For fuck sakes, don't tell me you heard that” He said through gritted teeth. I tried my best to shake my head no, and to lie in hopes I could act as if I had no idea but I was never a good liar. A hand went through his hair then his fist slammed hard against the door frame, making myself flinch. 

“So everything we have, is technically stolen?” Was all I could say. My finger tips going numb and my body rocking back on it's heels.

The minute the words slipped, I regretted it so much. “I'm sorry, I-I just don't know what to think... How long have you been doing this?” I asked, taking a step away from him. I felt as if anything he could say to me at this point, would more than likely be a lie. He wiped his hands over his face, pushing past me and heading towards the kitchen. I followed him, feeling anger wash over me at how he was acting. 

“Tell me! Did you pay for my car or did the person you're stealing from? Hm? Or the fucking sweater I bought with money that I thought you gave me?” I said, gritting my teeth harder as I watched him grab the bottle of outdated scotch and setting it down on the counter. 

“So help me god if the money I was told to spend on myself, was taken from a family.” I hissed, my father spun on his heels and stared at me coldly. 

“You think I'd stoop that low?” He chuckled, sipping from the bottle. Not bothering with a glass. I huffed, crossing my arms and glared.

“You're already fucking low. I wouldn't doubt it, so? Does the owner of the bank account you're stealing from have a family? Kids? Hell, a fucking dog?” I snapped, grabbed the bottle from his hand and tossing it into the sink. My father fought for the bottle, but took the opportunity to grab me by the shoulders.

“Enough! Louis, you can't fucking say anything to anyone. If you do I- I don't know what will happen. You can't, not a single word or..” His voice growing quieter as he stared at me.

“Or? Or what dad? You gonna threaten me like that dude John? What the fuck dad..” I yelled, already turning on my heel to walk out of the kitchen and leave him to be miserable but a tight grip on my forearm had stopped me. I spun around and saw the man I looked up to, not just physically but mentally; his face was red and his body shook as he held mine. 

“Louis. I don't want to have to threaten my own son but I need you to promise me you won't say anything to anyone. I can't just stop.” He said, his grip growing tighter, making me push his hand away from me. 

“If you don't stop, I wont be around to watch them cuff you up. And I certainly wont be here to try to back your shady ass up.” I huffed, storming back into my room. I slammed the door shut, and dropped onto my bed while ignoring the calls of my father on the outside of the door. 

I turned on my side, pulling out my phone to check the time and happily sighing when it was already around 9:30 in the evening.  
I began to wonder what I would do, I knew that if I stayed here I'd slip up to someone about what he was doing and I knew that if I didn't tell anyone, I'd go bat shit crazy. Staring at the calendar on my wall, I focused on the nice picture of a large home-looking building set in front of a large dock. 

It looked like such a nice place to live, I squinted trying to read the place. 'Wilmington Southport North Carolina' Is where the comfortable little town seemed to be. I got out of my bed, grabbing my calendar off the wall and stared at the photo for a good 20 minutes until I grabbed my computer and googled it. The first thing I found myself looking at was how long it would take me to get there from here, Atlanta Georgia to Southport. 

“6 hour drive?” I said to myself while nodding. I then looked at more photo's of the small village-like area, feeling a sense of happiness wash over me the more I researched. I found myself opening a second tab on my browser, checking my bank account. Giving myself a mental pat on the back as I looked at the high amount of cash I had managed to save over the past couple of years, knowing some of it probably wasn't even from my father made me cringe but nonetheless.. It was mine and I was going to use it.


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to remove everything and repost it cause I fucked up.   
> Anywho, I'm posting the full chapters I have written & posted on Wattpad already, I've lacked updating on here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Choice of Chapter: Stuck in The Middle With You - Steelers Wheel

Song; Stuck in the middle with you- Stealers Wheel

 

One.

 

After packing up an Adidas gym bag of his clothes, laptop and bathroom products and the calendar from his wall then driving 6 hours in the middle of the night, Louis was finally pulling up to the large green sign saying "Welcome To Southport".

He was smiling happily to himself, checking the clock on his dashboard and let out yawn seeing that it was now almost 8:00 am. His father had no clue he left, and he intended for it to stay a secret. However, he continued to drive until he found the place in the picture. Making his way through the small town, noticing a few people going for a jog and others just walking by his car as he drove. Multiple people stared at him, probably wondering why a Mercedes Benz as new as his was rolling into this little town in the first place. It made him cringe, knowing he didn't even earn the money for this car. 

After managing to find his way, Louis pulled up to a medium sized, old looking wooden shop with a dark grey-blue paint job that was chipping like crazy, a large sign saying "Hank's bait shop & Information" stood tall and proud right above the entry way. Louis shut his car off, gathering his wallet, phone and a small notepad out of the glove box and stepped out. Louis immediately took a liking to the fresh air out here, the smell of the water and the sight of all the boats at the dock brought a smile to his tired, pale face. Louis took in his surroundings, trees standing tall with bright green leaves were all along the road sides, tons of bicycle racks were set up around the area and plenty of happy pedestrians filled the sidewalks with their families and pets. 

Of course, Louis looked quite obvious and out of place as a woman approached him with short curly brown hair, wearing a blue sundress falling down to her toes. "Pretty, isn't it? " She said happily, taking a look around the area.

Louis nodded, "It really is actually."

She gave him a strange look a she spoke, "Whoa! Quite the accent on you, not often we get people here with them. I say, across the pond?" She guessed, Louis laughed and nodded. She smiled. "Knew it, what's got you all the way out here.. If you don't mind me asking of course?" 

"Actually, I moved from England to Atlanta a couple of years ago. I'm not entirely sure why I'm here, yet" Louis said truthfully. The woman gave him a soft smile and looked towards the blue building.

"Well honey, anything and everything you need to know is right through that door!" She said, pointing it out. "If anyone gives ya a hard time, tell 'em Carol sent you. The young man who works in there loves me" She beamed, then walked off in her own direction.

Louis took a deep breath, mentally going over questions he had in mind as he walked up to the doorway. Grabbing the handle, ready to pull it open- it swung open with quite the force causing Louis to stumble back as a man practically fell out of the door way.

"Whoa! Look next time, yeah?" Louis said, cringing at the rude attitude he had. "Shit, I mean just be careful.. Could've been a small kid or something" he corrected himself, looking at the back of a tall man who was wearing jean shorts and a white t-shirt, obviously holding a large box.

"Shoot, sorry mate my bad" His accent took Louis by surprise, and apparently his did too since the man spun around quickly to look at him.

Louis still held the door open, staring at the boy a few in front of him who was setting the large box on the ground beside him. He quickly fixed the scarf around his head which was holding his bushy curls out of his face, Louis certainly couldn't deny that he was good looking. 

"Nice accent" He said, his voice was rather cheery for it being still quite early in the morning but nonetheless, Louis smiled back, "You too." Was all he said before getting ready to turn around and head inside, and hopefully find a place to stay for a day or two. Just as Louis was about to make his second attempt at going inside, a small body crashed into his legs.

"Oi! You alright love?" He said, looking down at the small girl holding her forehead. 

She looked up at Louis with big blue eyes and long lashes, her brown half straight, half wavy hair falling in her face slightly. "Yeah, I'm okay sorry" She said quietly, still rubbing her forehead. 

"Did you hurt your head?" Louis asked, and just as she was about to answer him the other British accent chimed in. 

"Faith! I told you to be careful going out that door.. You can't see out the window yet" The man said, walking over to the two of us and pushing the hair out of her face. 

"I know dad but it was open, he didn't see me standing there!" She argued. Dad? 

"Okay, well I guess you got me there. I'm sorry mate" He said turning to face Louis again, he shook his head and laughed a little.

"It's quite alright, I'm the one who didn't see her! Are you okay?" Louis asked, crouching down to the small girl named Faith. 

She gave him a small nod, then looked up at the man- or her dad. "He sounds like you dad!" She cheered, giggling a little. Louis stood back up, holding his right hand out to the man.

 

"I'm Louis, sorry about bumping into both of you" He introduced himself, the man took Louis' small hand into his large one.

"Harry, and this is my daughter Faith. Clumsy one she is" He joked, placing a hand on Faith's head, smoothing her hair out. 

"Father like daughter then yeah?" Louis teased, and they both laughed. 

"Considering I haven't seen you around before, I'm assuming you're here for some information?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. 

"I am, actually. Looking for a place to stay for a few days.." Louis said, pushing his fringe to the side and sliding his hands into his pockets. 

"Head inside, take a look around. I just have to bring this box around the back and I'll be right with you" Harry said, and Louis raised an eyebrow up at him. 

"You work here?" Louis asked and Harry nodded happily.

"Everyday."

Harry began walking away to grab the box with his daughter trailing behind him. Louis stepped inside, this time not crashing into anyone. Louis looked around, half of the shop was filled with daily needs and the other half was bait and tackle then a small counter top tucked in the corner.

Louis grabbed himself a water bottle and a bag of chips, scanning the aisles of anything else he would need and decided on grabbing a small red bull as well to wake him up a bit. The long drive was beginning to kick in and he was in desperate need of a second wind. Louis strolled over to the small counter, placing his items on top and looked out the window. 

He found himself wondering just how long he planned to stay here with pretty much nothing except basic everyday necessities, and not knowing anyone around here to help him out. Louis also wondered if he should maybe go job hunting tomorrow morning rather than relaxing considering he had no idea how long he'd be staying here. 

The familiar tune of a song played through the stores little stereo that was set up on a shelf in the back corner. Louis smiled, remembering hearing the song a few years ago while he was going through his father's record collection that was tucked away in their basement. However, Louis couldn't think of who it was. He just flat out couldn't remember, and if he was like anyone else.. It will drive him nuts until he figures it out.

The ring of door chimes snapped Louis out of his thoughts, turning back to the counter as he waited patiently for Harry to run to the back of the store before walking behind the counter and quickly tapping away on the register. He picked up the red bull, raising an eyebrow and letting out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" Louis asked, and he looked down at it then back at me. 

"This early?" He questioned and Louis rolled his eyes. 

"I just drove 6 hours out of adrenaline, I'm running low on energy here" He said, his tone coming out as impatient but teasing at the same time. This time Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

"$5.25 is your total, you need a bag?" Louis shook his head no, handing him the exact amount.

"But I do have a question, and I'm gonna feel so dumb asking" Louis said, laughing lightly at himself as he turned to look back at the stereo. Harry laughed, and nodded. 

"Please remind my sleep deprived brain, who it is that sings this song so I don't wake up screaming the name of who it is when I remember" Louis half joked, while Harry beamed and pulled out a CD case and held it to Louis. But, it wasn't just a bands CD case, it was a mix tape. Louis scanned the track listing on the piece of paper tucked into the case until he found the name and the band. 

"Stealers Wheel mate, a classic song too. At least you actually know the song, it's only half bad that you didn't remember who it belongs to, though." Harry teased, the two of them talked back and forth about the song for a few minutes until Louis realized he came here for a reason. He had to find a place to stay. 

Louis stood awkwardly, unsure of what question to ask him first but Harry beat him to it. "If you're looking for a quick, cheap place to stay... There's a small bed and breakfast just up the road from here on the right, it's not dingy or dirty either. Quite the cute little place if you ask me" He said, pouting out his lip and nodding at his own words. He leaned back, grabbing a small booklet from under the counter and flipped it open so that it was facing Louis. 

His large hand, complimented with a few silver rings pointed down at the picture of a peachy-yellow beach house with a large wrap around porch. "This place, you can't miss it." Harry said, he was leaning over the counter on his elbows while Louis' hands were pressed on top as he leaned over the slightest bit. 

Louis took notice to the multiple tattoos along Harry's arms, and how they seemed to be quite faded which made sense considering how tanned he was. He had a strong scent of cologne but you could still catch the scent of salt water. Louis had to remind himself that this guy had a daughter. He's a dad, and he sure as hell probably has a beautiful wife at home. Louis let out a sigh, unintentionally and covered it with a cough. 

"Thanks, mate. Can I uh, take this with me?" Louis asked, pointing down at the little booklet. Harry didn't even realize he was staring at Louis until Louis pointed down at the booklet, Harry blinked a few times and adjusted the scarf on his head quickly.

"Wha- Oh yeah, yeah go ahead. It's the last one but like, we never really get new comers so consider it yours" Harry said, turning the slightest tint of red. Louis thanked him again, opening the red bull and putting the water bottle under his arm and walked towards the door. 

"Hey, you know.. If you're bored tomorrow or something, you can like.. Come hangout here or something" Harry called out behind me, Louis laughed at his awkwardness. 

"Maybe!" He called back over his shoulder. Just as Louis got to his car, Faith was sitting on a nearby bench and colouring. She looked over to him as he started the car and waved, Louis returned the wave and pulled out of the parking lot.


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song choice of chapter: Flowers in Your Hair - The Lumineers

Three.

 

Louis drove down the road, keeping an eye out for the yellow homestead. As he was almost halfway down the road, Louis reached into his glove box searching around for his pack of cigarettes but groaned when he opened the pack to find nothing inside. The long drive was stressful and exhausting, so he assumed he had smoked them all on his way there. Louis pulled his car into a nearby driveway, turning around and headed back for the small shop. Already feeling embarrassed. 

When Louis pulled back into the parking lot, Faith was still sitting on the bench colouring away until she looked up and started giggling, skipping her way over to his car door. "Miss me?" She joked, Louis giggled at her witty attitude and motioned for her to back up so he could open his door.

"Totally missed you." Louis teased, walking with her back inside the shop. 

"Dad! The guy with accent is back!" She yelled, walking through the aisles. 

"My names Louis" He said, and she blushed.

"I couldn't remember" She said, looking down at the ground and pulling her arms behind her back as she twisted her foot in one of those 'I'm embarrassed but trying to be cute to cover it up' motions. 

Louis simply nodded, bringing his attention to the tall curly haired boy making his way back to the counter. "Oh hey, again!" He said happily, "You uh, forget something?" He asked, and Louis nodded shamefully. 

"Please tell me you sell smokes here" Louis said, feeling hopeful as Harry laughed and turned around behind him and opened a cupboard. 

"We do, you're in luck actually. We just had them shipped in two days ago, but we only get a few kinds here" He said, placing a few packs on the counter top. Louis looked down, seeing that there was a pack of Number 7's and nodded. 

"Those work just fine mate, thank you" Louis said, Harry took the pack and punched in the price while Louis looked down at Faith who has tugging his pant leg and had a scowl on her face. 

"You shouldn't smoke!" She argued, crossing her arms while looking up at him. 

Louis looked down at her and widened his eyes playfully, "Me?" Louis mocked hurt, placing a hand on his chest. 

"Yes you! It's bad and smells gross." Faith said, Louis looked over his shoulder at Harry who stood completely still with his mouth open.

"Quite the opinionated kid you've got!" Louis said, acting offended which made Harry shake his head shamefully. 

"Faith, you can't just say those kinds of things... It can hurt people's feelings. Even if it is true.." He said, winking at Faith who was holding back a laugh.

"But you always said honesty is the, uh.. the best? Oh I can't remember but you said it was good!" Faith argued and Louis couldn't help but laugh at her frustration. 

"The best policy. Honesty is the best policy love." Louis corrected her, shooting her a wink while she stuck her tongue out at him.

Louis grabbed the pack of smokes, smacking the cash on the counter. "Well, seeing as I just keep getting picked on here I'll be on my way!" He joked, stuffing the pack into his pocket and pretending to sulk towards the door. 

As soon as he was out the door, Louis could hear the two of them laughing loudly and saw them peaking out the window and waving to him. When Faith wasn't looking, Louis jokingly flipped Harry the middle finger while laughing. Harry blushed hard again,(Louis wont admit he wants to see that more often than not) and mocked hurt with his hand over his own chest just like he did earlier. Louis shook his head, looking down at his lap. Louis put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. 

Finally, after finding the bed and breakfast place, having multiple people ask him about his accent, and getting a room sorted, Louis was finally able to set his bag out onto the bed and get himself ready for a shower. Louis picked out a pair of soccer shorts and a skate-tough tank top and fresh boxers, the room was actually much cozier than he had expected.  
The walls were painted a very light blue, a nice double bed was set in the middle of the room that was covered with multiple blankets and pillows with anchors on them, perfectly fluffed. The end tables were dark wood, and there was a small desk and sitting area off to the far corner by a sliding door that led to the wrap around porch. It felt quite cozy in here, the more Louis thought about it; the more he wanted to just stay here for longer than a few days. 

Louis placed his fresh clothes on the bed, then made his way into the bathroom. Taking a look in the mirror and noticing the big bags he had under his eyes and the slightly dirty and messy hair, Louis physically cringed at his own reflection.

Louis stripped free from his clothing, turned the shower on and let it get to a warm setting then lazily made his way inside. The water falling over his body felt incredibly refreshing, he turned the water to be a bit more hot in hopes it would help ease up the muscles in his back from the long car ride. As Louis stood in the shower, he started to wash his body and took his time. 

Thinking of what he had done in the past couple of hours was surprising to him, he had never just up and left home with no real plan or anything but the adrenaline rush hadn't completely wore off which Louis was thankful for. He figures with the way that he is, the adrenaline will wear off soon enough and he'll be back in the car on his way to Atlanta. 

The thought of going home to see his father again weighed heavy on Louis' shoulders, part of him wanted to go back just because that's his father... But the other part wanted to scream at the idea of having to face him again after finding out he was a con-man. Louis hadn't been in Southport very long, but he was already growing to like it. The people he had spoken to so far are very kind, the scenery is much better than the city, it felt fresh from the minute he stepped out of the car.

Louis rinsed his body, washed his hair quickly and finished up. If he had stayed in the shower thinking about everything, he would've probably started over thinking and lose his mind. So, he stepped outside of the bathroom after drying off and got himself dressed then made his way out to the porch to have a cigarette.

After his much needed cigarette, Louis remembered seeing a bin of books in the front lobby of the bed and breakfast. So, he wondered to the front, found himself a book and decided on reading for the afternoon until he drifted off into a very, very much needed nap.


	4. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song choice of chapter: Start Me Up - The Rolling Stones

Four. (buy four on iTunes aye)

 

Of course, the minute the attractive man by the name of Louis had left, Carol and Jeffery came running in from the back door of the shop excitedly. Harry was still standing behind the counter, swaying to the next song that came on as they approached with large grins on their faces, Harry rolled his eyes so far that he could see a little version of him going 'just leave! Leave before they can pester you!' but it was no use. As soon as Harry knew what they were going to blab on about, he grabbed a random box and made it seem like he had to take it outside. "Oh no, nope. You stay right here!" Carol said, blocking the exit and Jeffery laughed. 

"Carol please, don't" Harry practically begged, watching his daughter giggle to herself as she sat up on the counter with Jeffery by her side. Harry even used the little remote to turn up the stereo, trying to drown Carol out with the classic Start me Up by The Rolling Stones. However, Carol snatched the remote and shut off the stereo. 

"Hey!" Harry huffed. Carol rolled her eyes, then set the remote back down on the counter.

"Don't what? Don't tell you that I spoke to that short brown feathery haired boy before you and how he was very pleasant! Or how I decided to skip my morning tea with Loraine just to eves-drop in the back room?" She teased, 

"Feathery hair?" Faith questioned from the counter. 

Harry groaned, rubbing his hands over his face after setting the box down. "Carol, quit it!" he said, trying not to laugh at the grin still spread across her face. 

"Jeffery help me out here!" Harry pleaded, Jeffery just simply fist bumped Faith and shook his head laughing. "Faith! Not you too!" Harry jokingly cried out. 

"No can do, you know Carol wont listen to me." Jeffery scoffed playfully, while Faith just shrugged her shoulders. Well, it's good to know my long time friend and 7 year old daughter will never defend me. 

"Now, Harry." Carol said seriously, Harry tried his best to not start laughing at her attempt of giving him a pep talk. "I watched through the crack of the door-" 

"That's a new one." Harry joked.

"Shut up. I was watching, and I just want you to know that he has to pass MY approval before anyone else." She said, poking Harry's chest. 

Carol had been like a mother to him, ever since he moved here. Having to leave his family was hard, but the minute Harry got here.. Carol took him and his daughter in when Faith was only a baby, and she's never left the two of them out since. 

"Carol, he's only staying a couple of days. Besides.. I'm too busy and I need to get things done around here, I can't be distracted by a guy who's only here for a couple of days." Harry said, grabbing the box and shuffling past her to go outside. To no surprise, Carol followed him all the way out as he dropped the box into his pick up truck. 

"Whatever. I know you better than you know yourself at this point, that boy is a charmer. Just be careful yeah?" She said softly, placing her small hand on Harry's arm and caressing it. 

"I'm 24, I think I got this." Harry said, walking back past her and into the shop. "Besides! He's probably straight! There's no way girls don't get all over him!" He called back to Carol as she was still outside and he was already in the shop again.

"No boy that has an ass like that and looks at your arms like that is straight!" She yelled back, walking away from the shop. Harry's faced burned red, Faith and Jeffery laughing loudly as he walked past them.

* * *

A few hours passed and it was finally lunch, which meant Jeffery would take over Harry's shift for an hour so that he could take Faith and himself to get some food. He walked out of the shop, Faith on his heels and headed towards the truck. "Drive, or walk?" he asked her and she thought for a moment. 

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I was thinking we could go home for lunch, make some grilled cheese sandwiches?" He asked, and she nodded. Harry silently thanked the lord for not giving him a fussy eater for a child. 

Faith climbed into the back seat, buckling herself in while Harry got into the drivers side and made his way out of the parking lot. Their house was about a 5 minute drive from the shop, tucked away on a small piece of land outside of town. 

Listening to the radio, singing along to some songs with Faith- they arrived at the comfortable home. It was a fair sized house, light yellow shingles covered the surface, dark tin roofing and one bay window to the left of the front door, two deck chairs set on either side of the window with a little table in between. A front deck with dark stained wood that went from the front door, to the left side of the house and a small garden in the front yard as well. The house had a brick chimney sticking out of the top and an add-on to the back-left of the house which is actually a comfortable den with a small guest room attached. 

When they moved here, Carol had taken them in right away with no questions asked. When Harry left home with Faith, he had multiple savings bonds and a trust fund that his relatives would generously fill with various amounts of money as holidays and birthdays passed to help with his future. Of course, Harry didn't live of the savings bonds and trust funds, they were more of emergency money while he saved his work money up before moving out with Faith.

The minute Harry moved here, he told Carol about how he wanted to rebuild the small house that was left abandoned but still in sturdy enough shape to be renovated. Carol immediately got Harry a job at the shop, and also gave him extra hours working at the restaurant and helping with some construction, Carol of course would look after Faith as he took as much over time as possible. Jeffery and a few friend's of his and Carol's all helped Harry renovate the house, into a proper home and as of last year it was finally finished. 

Harry hopped out of the truck, Faith jumping out behind him and they walked up to the porch. Unlocking the door, letting Faith run in ahead as he watched her skip down the hall forward into the kitchen. To the left of the front door is a small dining room, nicely lit by the sun and to the right was a dark wooden staircase to the second floor. 

Harry followed behind Faith into the kitchen, seeing her already sitting up on one of the island stools with a glass of water. Their kitchen wasn't huge, in fact.. It was pretty much the opposite. The small island stood in the middle while an L shape counter set wrapped around the walls, a double sink in the middle under the window and a stove to the left, then the fridge on the far right by the side door. Harry's favourite room by far, was the add on. If you walked to the left of the kitchen, there was a set of oak double doors that Jeffery made himself that lead to the add on. 

About 20 minutes later, Faith and Harry were both eating their grilled cheeses while she told Harry about something one of her friend's did the other day. In the middle of her conversation, she stopped and looked at him with a grin. "What?" Harry asked, completely clueless. 

"You should be friend's with that guy, Lewis" She said cheerfully. Harry rolled his eyes, Faith pouted out her lip sadly.

"Louis, sweetie. And please chew and swallow before speak. And why should I do that?" Harry asked, and Faith simply shrugged her shoulders. 

"He seems fun." Was all she said, and all Harry could think was 'so help me god if my kid tries to match make me with this dude.'


	5. Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay this is the last update I have for right now (09/28/16) I will be updating soon! Enjoy, and thanks for ignoring my mess I made. it should be all better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song choice of chapter: Don't You (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds

Five.

 

Louis spent the majority of his afternoon napping, and when he woke up it was close to 5pm. Louis couldn't just sit in the room in hopes he'd fall asleep again. So, he put on a pair of runners and a jean jacket, grabbed his wallet and headed out the door. He kindly said hello to the staff, thanking them for the last minute room again and contemplated on driving or just walking. He settled on walking the way he had come from with no actual destination in mind, shoving his hands into my pockets and enjoying the cool air as he started walking down the small sidewalk. 

His phone started ring in his pocket, pulling it out and seeing that it was his father, he shoved it back into his jacket pocket and scoffed. Louis found himself stopping in front of a small restaurant that actually looked more like a bar than anything, he hadn't eaten dinner yet so he put out his cigarette and headed inside. 

Louis contently smiled at a few people who were sitting in the half of the restaurant that was a bar as he walked through, and then he saw how the rest of it was a comfortable dining area. A few TV screens were placed along the walls, all dark wood furniture was the scene and the light brown flooring was creaky, but tied the room together nicely. Hanging low were dim yellow lights over each table, it really set the mood in the room. Along the walls were antiques, old road signs, and vintage light up signs as well. 

He smiled widely as he caught a man holding a bottle of beer in each hand, blonde tips of his hair swaying as he sang along to The Eagles – Take it Easy. The man seemed care-free, completely enjoying the moment and Louis already envied him for it. The mans friend's didn't seem phased by his happy-go-lucky-self, cheering him on as he sang and danced. Louis already took a liking to this place. 

"Hello! Table or bar?" An older waitress asked, spooking Louis. Louis laughed a little.

"Bar I guess, no sense in taking up a table for myself." Louis said.

"Whatever you'd like honey, haven't seen you around here before." The woman said, she was older. Dirty blonde hair tied up in a pony tale, the crinkles in her cheeks forehead were noticeable when she smiled. Louis was about take a seat when someone had begun yelling out for someone's attention. He looked around, doing his best to hear where it was coming from over the change of song, Louis wasn't sure if he had heard this one before.

"Hey! Across the pond!" The voice called from across the room, Louis turned once more to see the woman he had met earlier today, Carol. She was waving him over to her booth in the dining area.

Louis smiled at the waitress, "Looks like I can have a table after all." he said and she laughed, leading Louis towards Carol's table. When Louis approached, it was just Carol and a man with light brown short hair and a small beard growing in. 

"Across the pond? Haven't heard someone call that out to me before!" Louis joked.

"I didn't know what to yell, I never got your name! Have a seat, no sense in eating alone" Carol said, gesturing him towards the seat at the booth.

"It's Louis, and you're sure you don't mind?" Louis asked, and she shook her head. Louis slipped into the seat, holding his hand out to the man he didn't know. "Louis, it's nice to meet you" He said, and he shook his hand in return with a smile. 

"Jeffery, you too. Glad you could join" He said, shortly after the waitress brought back an extra menu and then walked off. 

Carol, Jeffery, and Louis made small talk as they told him what he should decide on getting. Once he was decided, Louis closed the menu and pushed it to the side of the table letting the waitress know he was ready. "They're late, again" Carol said, rolling her eyes jokingly. Louis raised and eyebrow at Jeffery, who he had been getting along quite well with so far. 

"Harry and Faith, it's kind of tradition" Carol said happily, Louis suddenly found myself becoming quite nervous and intrusive.

"Oh, I really hope I'm not breaking tradition then." He said shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and they both laughed while shaking their heads. 

"Oh please! Our usual table of 4 sometimes turns into a table of 10. It's what happens when you know everyone in town." Jeffery said, Louis nodded happily and sipped from his bottle of beer.

As if on cue, Harry and Faith frantically made their way through the door. The blonde boy yelling a quick "Hey Harry!" as Harry and Faith passed him. Faith gave him a high five while Harry said hello. 

Louis pushed himself farther into the booth to make room, Faith slid in first and then Harry on the end. Once they were situated Harry leaned over the table to look across Faith, "Nice to see you again, Louis" Harry said smiling. A little surprised to see Louis at the table. 

"You too, hope you don't mind me joining." Louis said shyly again, silently cursing himself for being so soft around him. Harry shook his head. 

"Not a problem, love the company" He said. Louis watched as Harry nudged Faith's small shoulder and tipped his head towards me, Faith looked up at me and smiled a toothy grin. 

"Hi Louis!" She said happily, a waitress came over and brought Faith and Harry their usual drinks and double checked if it'd be the usual's for Faith and Harry. The waitress gave Faith a colouring menu with some crayons, in complete honesty, Louis was jealous. He kind of wanted to colour the picture of Spongebob too but shrugged it off. 

Once again, Louis' phone began ringing and vibrating obnoxiously in his jacket pocket. He slipped it out, seeing it was his father and pressed mute again. "Sorry" he said sheepishly, none of them seemed to care though, just asking if everything was alright which he nodded to. Louis was determined to enjoy his night, not letting any drama come to surface. 

Small talk was made as the group waited for their meals, mainly everyone was asking Louis questions about Doncaster. Harry and him kept talking back and forth about England since Harry was from Holmes Chapel. Louis felt a lot more comfortable, knowing someone was sort of in the same situation as him and he didn't feel like he was on the spot. All of Louis' comfort was replaced with guilt and nerves as soon as they asked about his family, though. 

Louis had learned that Harry was 27, he adopted Faith when she was 3 and now she's currently 7 and Harry moved to SouthPort when he was 25 and Faith was only 5 years old then. Harry didn't completely open up about what lead him to move here, and he mainly kept quiet except for the basics. Louis was surprised to find out that Harry had adopted Faith, and that she wasn't his own. 

"So, siblings? Parents? Significant other?" Carol asked, Louis nearly choked on his beer as she asked the last one, he tried to ignore that fact that Harry sputtered out some of his pasta at the last question too. Louis cleared his throat awkwardly, sitting up straighter.

"Siblings, yes. Parents.." He said, almost ready to have a panic attack. "My mother, she's not quite in the picture at the moment. Neither is my father if I'm being quite honest.." He said quietly, feeling a small pang in his heart. 

Yes, Louis was angry at his father and felt betrayed and all around pissed but he couldn't change the fact that he's a man he did look up to. His father taught him the basics of growing up. Shaving, sports, woman, men, and everything in between. Everyone's facial expressions fell to a sad smile. His cheeks flushed red when Carol gave his hand a light squeeze from across the table. God, she was a sweet woman.

"It's nothing too tragic, I just needed to have a bit of time to myself. Things were.. Changing, for my father and I. So, I decided to take some time away." Louis said, sounding as reassuring as he could and they all seemed to buy it. Carol gave a small smile, releasing his hand. Louis almost got away with avoiding the significant other question, until Carol raised an eyebrow at Louis to go on. 

"And no. I'm alone, a lonely 29 year old who has moved back home twice and am trying to figure out what I'm gonna do honestly." Louis said, he took a look around to everyone at the table. 

Carol smiled happily, telling Louis he'd figure it out soon enough. Jeffery clinked his beer with his own, saying "I've been there before man, it get's better" and then Louis risked a glance over to Harry who had almost a pained expression but was covering it by nodding slowly. 

"If I got it figured out, I'm sure you can too. Just gotta have a little Faith, right kiddo?" Harry said, to his daughter who rolled her eyes with Louis at his lame attempt of a joke. 

"Yes dad." Faith said sarcastically, then clinked her large mug of RootBeer with Louis' bottle of Budweiser.

 

* * * 

 

Conversation became lighter after that, everyone eating and talking amongst each other. Carol and Jeffery occasionally bickering back and forth about something that came on the TV, Faith had gone through 2 colouring menus with Louis' help and Harry adding his input. Louis sat back, sipping his second beer as he watched the blonde boy once again- dancing and singing to another old song. Louis almost felt the need to go join him, the song being another well-liked one in his books. 

However, Louis didn't dance unless drunk and he wasn't planning to get shit faced tonight. So, he resorted to humming along and tapping his fingers to the beat as he watched the blonde boy serenade his friend's at the bar. Louis was so distracted by the care-free blonde boy that he didn't even notice that Harry was singing quietly with Faith to the song, and Faith was doing her best to remember the lyrics along with him. Watching the two of them singing along to Don't You (Forget About Me) – Simple Minds made Louis' heart swell. 

"I see you've noticed Niall?" Harry asked, nodding his head towards the blonde Louis had been paying attention to. 

"He's quite the character by the looks of it, when I got here he was double fisting beers and singing along to Take it Easy by The Eagles." Louis replied, and Harry let out a loud laugh at that. 

"He's one of my good friend's. Believe it or not, the guys Irish." Harry said, Louis was having trouble hearing him over all the talking and music playing. Harry must've noticed the difficulty and switched spots with Faith, putting her on his lap so he could sit by Louis. 

"Sorry about the noise, anyway. His story of how he ended up here is always the same, says he came here for a "new found life" and something about getting on the wrong plane. Took it as a sign to stay and hitch hiked here, now he's the towns best known character." Harry explained and Louis laughed.

"Not surprising, actually he's making his way over here now!" Louis said, and Harry smiled. Niall walked up, his button up shirt was wrinkled from his dancing, blue skinny jeans clung tightly to his insanely thin legs and his hair was just a mop of a mess. 

"Niall! Mate, my number one pub expertise! How's it goin'?" Harry asked, and Niall bashfully waved his hand at Harry. 

"Oi quit makin' a man out of me Haz, I'm just a man who enjoys his pints and music. Who's your friend?' Niall asked, holding a hand out to Louis who gladly took it. 

"I'm Louis mate, nice to meet you. Got a feeling we'd get on real well." Louis said, taking his beer and clinking it to Niall's. Niall let out a cheer and slipped into the booth beside Harry, he gave Faith a quick hello and another high five as she continued colouring. 

"Another accent man in town, love it. Bet your story isn't as wild as mine though, right Haz?" Niall said, nudging his shoulder playfully. Harry rolled his eyes. Louis laughed to himself, these guys had no idea just how wild his story is.

"Already told him about your journey, Ni. We don't know the full scoop behind Louis' random appearance. Quite a mysterious lad if I say so myself, maybe one day we'll know the details." Harry teased, winking at Louis who's face turned red. 

"Ah, maybe one day boys. Believe me, it might actually end up being more epic than Niall's. Can't say much though, it's some top secret shi-" 

Harry glared, glancing down at Faith.

"Top secret stuff mate. If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya." Louis joked, and the boys laughed. Louis was completely enjoying himself as the evening went on. Bantering between the boys and Faith occasionally stepping in, Louis had learned the Faith was just about the sassiest 7 year old he had ever met, and couldn't get enough of it. 

His banters between him in the boys ended up being between him and Faith, arguing about pretty much anything, yet it was all in good fun. Neither of them took the sass personally. Niall was certainly drunk, moving from table-to-table always making his way back to Harry, Louis and Faith, each time with a new drink in hand. Carol and Jeffery were talking with the family behind their own table, too caught up in their stories to even notice Harry or Louis except for whenever Niall stumbled back over and got in shit from Carol for being a mess. 

Louis and Harry had no problem keeping up any type of conversation on their own, though. Louis quite liked it, really.

Dinner wrapped up around 10pm, everyone deciding they had enough socializing for the night. Now, Louis was placing his pitch in for paying on the table, said his goodbye's to Niall who graciously gave him a bear hug and then excused himself outside for a cigarette. Faith tried to argue, but Harry stopped her.

Taking the pack out of his pocket, grabbing one cigarette and lighting it quickly, he leaned against the wall a bit away from the door. 

Louis enjoyed tonight, a lot actually. It had been a while since he had gone out with people and just felt like there was no pressure. Of course, Louis had friend's back in Atlanta but it was all about the parties and the extra cash he carried in his pocket. It felt nice to just sit in a room with people he didn't know and actually get along with them and not try to be something he wasn't. 

A few minutes later, Harry and Faith were making their way outside so Louis took that as his cue to drop the cigarette- not wanting it near Faith. The two walked over to Louis, Faith holding Harry's hand with her small jacket wrapped around her shoulders. Louis took a moment to notice how nice Harry looked tonight, he was wearing black skinny jeans, black leather boots and a loose white shirt with the top few buttons down, which revealed some more ink. He also had a small jacket hanging over his shoulder. 

"I like your tattoos mate" Louis said, and he swears he saw Harry blush the slightest. It made Louis' heart beat a bit faster.

"Thanks, you got some too right?" Harry asked and Louis nodded, pushing up the sleeve of his jean jacket to show him some which he nodded and complimented. 

"Thanks for letting me crash your dinner, Carol kind of made me sit with you guys" Louis joked, and Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"Didn't crash it mate, welcome anytime. Same time as always" He said, and Louis smirked.

"So, half an hour after Carol and Jeffery get there? I was told you're always late" Louis teased, and Faith giggled. 

"Oh you think that's funny?" Harry said, looking down at Faith who was now covering her mouth with her small hand to contain her laughter. 

"Daddy, can you carry me to the truck?" She asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Harry gave her a sad look, "Not tonight kiddo, backs really hurting" He said, and she sighed. 

"Where's your truck?" Louis asked suddenly, feeling really stupid.

"Down the block." He answered, and before Louis could stop himself, he was crouching down with his back to Faith. 

"Oh Lou-" Harry started but Louis shushed him. 

"It's fine, I've got a lot of sisters. Remember?" He said and Harry rolled his eyes at him again. Faith climbed onto Louis' back, sleepily resting her chin on his shoulder as Harry and himself walked side by side. 

Once the two boys and the one very tired little girl got to his truck, Louis let him take Faith- who was sleeping peacefully, and put her in the back seat, buckling her up. Louis stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. "So, uhm.. How long are you staying in town for?" Harry asked, and Louis shrugged. 

"Honestly? I have no idea." Louis said, making us both laugh. Suddenly, the chorus of Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac started to play. Harry's eyes widened, searching through his jacket for his cellphone. 

"Sorry, this will only be a minute!" Harry said, his eyes sad. Louis tried to convince him he can leave, but Harry insisted on him staying. Louis found interest in a rock on the ground, kicking it back and forth as Harry spoke on the phone. 

"Tomorrow? But I don't have Jeff in tomorrow, I wont have anyone to help me with an early shipment." Harry sighed.

"I'm pretty sure if I had someone else to do it, Jeffery wouldn't even be working with me. He's retired. He's only in to help me out!" Harry said, looking at Louis and making a silly face. Louis smiled, chuckling a little. 

"Damnit, I really need that shipment too.. Can't you bring it another day? No? Shit." Harry cursed, rubbing his temple with his free hand then looked towards Louis. Louis mouthed 'everything okay?' and Harry told the man on the other line to give him a minute. 

"I have a really big inventory shipment coming in tomorrow, and Jeff wont be here and I can't do it myself. I'm screwed for a month if I can't get an extra hand in the shop." Harry sighed, and Louis laughed. 

"Hello? Hi. I'm Louis Tomlinson, a perfectly capable and slightly fit man who has nothing to do in this small town!" Louis joked, and Harry's face lit up into the widest grin Louis has seen on him so far. 

"Hold on Tommy!" Harry said into the phone, then looked at Louis. "Really? You'd help me out? It would just be in the morning I swear." Harry said, and Louis just nodded happily. Money or not, it saves him from sleeping the day away.

Harry wrapped up the phone call with Tommy, allowing him to come tomorrow morning with the truck and shoved his phone into his pocket. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders in a tight embrace, thanking him over and over. Louis hugged back, smiling to himself at the comfortable embrace. He actually hadn't gotten a hug in a long, long time. 

"It's no problem, curly. So, what time shall I at the shop by?" Louis asked, Harry pulled away from the hug and smiled at the nickname. 

"Curly? And probably be there just before 8 is good." Harry said, and Louis nodded. 

"Curly, because even though I'm shorter than you, I still ate most of your curly hair during that hug." Louis explained, Harry barked out a laugh and small 'sorry' and explained how he's been meaning to get it cut. Louis motioned for Harry to get into his truck, opening the door for him. 

"So, 8?" Harry asked, after thanking Louis for opening the door as he hopped into the drivers seat and rolled down the window. Louis nodded.

"8 it is curly, I will see you then." Louis said, and Harry started the truck. "Drive safe." Louis said, after having to object to a ride back to the bed and breakfast. Louis slowly backed up from the truck and Harry smiled. 

"Have a good night, Louis." Harry said, waving as he drove away. 

When Louis finally reached his room, he stripped out of his clothes and into a pair of sweatpants and laid on the comfortable bed. He quickly checked his phone, seeing if he had many missed calls from his father- which he did- but nonetheless, he set himself an alarm for 7 after clearing all the notifications. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep after that.


	6. Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song choice of the chapter : Young & Stupid - Hedley
> 
> \- it has no relevance to what happens, I was just listening to it while I edited this and I liked it lmao.
> 
> \- I will be posting pictures to chapters soon, but I have them all on my phone and not my computer yet so I'll probably go back and edit them into the chapters. 
> 
> enjoy, share, comment :)

[Song Choice - Young & Stupid - Hedley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzTupfVWH8c)

 

 

Six

 

  
The following morning Louis didn't wake up to his alarm, but to his phone buzzing against the night table. The clock read 6:00a.m, Louis groaned and checked his phone. He had multiple texts from his father and some from Zayn and Liam (literally his only real friend's from Atlanta). The first couple of texts from his father were him asking Louis to come home, to work things out.  
  
His friend's, who he had sort of forgot about this entire time were also asking where he had been and to just let them know if he was okay. Louis decided it was time to listen to the voice mails. A few of them were pretty much silent, his father hanging up a few seconds after the beep. Except for the last one, which was sent at 4a.m last night. It began with a long pause, then his voice being deep and angry and very obviously drunk.

 _“Louis, If you don't come home I- I can't have you out there without knowing if you're planning to tell anyone what I've done. I need you to either come home, or I wll have to find you myself. I know you want to do what's best, and to tell the truth but unfortunately, I can't have that happen.”_ He said, his voice sending a chill down Louis' spine.

 _“I'll give you three days. If you're not home by then, I will find you. I have people looking for you. You're my son, I'm very aware of that but I can't risk this. I hope you understand. You know where and how to contact me. Three days, starting today. Figure it out.”_ Louis sat on the bed, completely dumbfounded as he played the message over and over.

Was his father threatening him? He was. He has people looking for him, and is giving his own damn son an ultimatum. Louis couldn't believe his father was going this low over his own fucked up mistakes. Would he hurt me? Louis questioned. _What if he found out where I was and saw the people I was speaking with, would he hurt them_? The thought of his father or someone else attacking the pleasant people Louis' already met made his stomach turn far too much. Louis' father was never the type to be like this, but it was as if something in his mind had snapped and now Louis was unsure of just how powerful his father could be.

He couldn't possibly find Louis here in Wilmington, neither of them had even known about Southport. No one knew where he was, no one could find him. He assured himself. Louis began to feel anxious, his anxiety rattling through his body as his hands began to shake. Louis immediately ran to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water and sitting on the floor in case he ending up puking thanks to the stress. his only options were to keep low, and to keep quiet. Louis will be damned if he turns into a coward like his father and runs back home to take the easy way out.

After spending another 20 minutes sitting on the bathroom floor, a knock at his door made him jump. Louis slowly made his way in front of it. “Who is it?” he asked, and a friendly female voice answered.

“Just the daily laundry change sir, if you'd like me to come at another time that's fine.” She said, Louis debated on it.

“Would you mind if I did it myself? I'm sort of OCD” He lied, opening the door.

“Of course, we like our guests to be as comfortable as possible. I'll leave these with you then.” She said, handing Louis a stack of linen and walking off. Louis placed the stack onto his bed, sighing to himself as he rubbed his hands over his face. Was he losing it? He couldn't bring himself to let a fucking maid in his room just because of one stupid phone call.

Finally, after giving himself a major pep talk, it was now 7:30. He didn't care if he was early, he needed out of the room, now. He got into his car, cigarette lit and already driving to the shop. Part of him wanted to just stay in the room all day, but another part of him knew he couldn't hide. Especially not today, he had a job to do and he was not going to bail on Harry. The ride to the shop was about 10 minutes long, which unfortunately left Louis alone with his thoughts as he drove. Was Louis putting the people he had met in danger, only after a day of being there? His heart rattled in his chest.

Carol was an older woman, happy as can be around anyone. Jeffery was just the same, and Harry had a daughter. There was no doubt in his mind that these people were safe. His father wouldn't dare, he could threaten Louis all he liked but Louis would be hell bent if his father tried a go at these people. Shaking himself of his thoughts, Louis pulled into the parking lot of the shop with about 10 minutes to spare. He glanced around, checking to see if Harry's truck was there already- which it was. He shrugged, getting out of his car and deciding to knock on the front door.

Harry of course had answered, looking very tired compared to yesterday's cheery greeting. He was wearing another pair of jeans that were cut off at the knees and rolled up a bit, a loose old t-shirt hung on his broad shoulders, his hair was thrown up into a mess of a knot on the top of his head. Even though Harry could probably look good no matter what, Louis couldn't ignore the dark bags under Harry's eyes. It made Louis frown as he said good morning.

“Morning Lou. Sorry, I'm a bit behind.” Harry said, Louis' body buzzing at the small nickname he hadn't been called in years- without it being out of annoyance.

“Behind? You're early, and so am I!” Louis said, and Harry only laughed lightly. The atmosphere was on the sad side, and Harry was horrible at showing anything but sadness right now. “You alright mate? No offence, but you look absolutely knackered.” Louis asked, following Harry into the shop and watched as Harry sighed, sitting on the counter.

“Probably, didn't sleep well at all. Then this stupid shipment, and my back is fucking aching. Pardon my language, but god damn.” Harry said, rubbing at his lower back.

Louis didn't feel nearly close enough to Harry to pry on him for his lack of sleep, or to offer him a back rub so Louis sighed along with him. “Let me do the heavy lifting today, I really don't mind. And if you need to talk, or anything.. I know you just met me, but like I'm all ears?” Louis offered his best smile he could while Harry looked like a sad puppy that had just be thrown onto the street. Harry winced in pain as he hopped off the counter, sauntering over to the mini fridge that was tucked behind the counter.

“Louis, I really can't have you do all the work. That's not fair, at -”

“Enough, I think the truck just pulled in. Open the doors and leave the rest to me.” Louis argued back, not letting Harry have another word.

As Harry opened the back doors, he whispered a quiet thank you and introduced him to Tommy- the delivery man and explained that Louis would be taking care of the inventory today while Harry gave him directions. Unloading the truck was the easy part, even though the boxes were heavy and all, but the hard part was putting the inventory away. Shimmying boxes between aisles, unpacking and restocking shelves, it was all a little dizzying if Louis was honest. But nonetheless, Harry thanked him nearly anytime a box was emptied and put away without Harry's help.

The store didn't open until 10 today since it was a Sunday, so that gave Louis and Harry enough time for a small break after emptying at least 30 boxes already and it was already coming up to 9:30. They went outside to the back of the shop, sitting on one of the benches that faced the river. Watching the boats come and go as they pleased, Louis was content and Harry looked more relaxed now than he did earlier.

“So, is Faith at home then?” Louis asked, and Harry chuckled a little.

“Yes, I left my 7 year old daughter at home alone so she can wake up and wonder where daddy went.” Harry teased, and Louis immediately felt embarrassed.

“I- oh my god, no I though maybe her mom- was maybe-”

“Her mom?” Harry looked mortified. Louis prayed to god that Harry didn't have a deceased wife or something or he was going to feel extra shitty for even asking about Faith this morning. “Louis, Faith doesn't have a mother.” Louis looked so lost, it was too early for the both of them. “Okay, well obviously she does. But not like as a parent- you know what I mean? Like, okay.” Harry sighed heavily, turning to face Louis.

“Fuck it. Louis I'm gay. Like really gay, I adopted Faith from a group home.” Harry breathed out, still staring at Louis. Louis, being who he is as a person under pressure and nervous- unfortunately did the only thing he could do. He laughed, a very nervous laugh that turned into full blown laughter.

As soon as he caught a glimpse of Harry's face through his squinty, tear filled eye's he calmed down immediately. Harry looked mortified, again and pained.

“Oh fuck, no okay Harry. No, I was laughing at you. God no. I do that, I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral. Okay? I suck at pressure and shocking stuff.” Louis stumbled over his words, fidgeting so badly that he practically glued his hand to Harry's knee to get a grip for himself.

“I'm gay too, man. Like all the way, so no I wasn't laughing at you. More so laughing at myself, cause no offence.. But you have way too pretty of skin, and the prettiest clothing I've ever seen for a man. So I feel really stupid thinking you were straight.” Louis explained, hoping he did his best.

This time, Harry laughed. Like really laughed, and Louis mentally smacked himself again for thinking it might be one of the prettiest things he's ever heard. “Oh my god, look at us!” Harry said through giggles. Fucking giggles. Louis needs to jump into the river. Harry choked out a cough, then went completely serious as he stared at Louis.

“Wait, you're gay?” Harry asked, his voice filed with surprise. Louis just nodded, lighting a cigarette. He was not expecting to be so stressed this morning.

“Jesus Christ- you? Oh my. Okay, wow. Alright. Cool.” Harry said, his left leg bouncing on the spot. Louis wasn't entirely sure what to say next, so he just took a drag of his smoke and avoided speaking.

“Faith is with Carol. It's Sunday, so I drop Faith off at Carols before I come here so she can sleep a bit there before Carol and Jeff take her to church. Her Sunday mass clothes stay at Carol's house, I haven't been able to go to any Monday morning services in a few months. So, yeah.” Harry said, and Louis nodded understandingly.

“That's nice of them to do, any reason you can't make it there?” Louis asks, and Harry smiles.

“Someone has to open shop, and it wont be Jeff. He's dedicated to going to church with Carol, they've done it everyday since the two of them found each other here in this little town. I used to go, I did. But I need the money, Faith starts school again in a little under two months. I can't be slacking or closing shop for a Sunday mass.” Harry rambled on, getting frustrated with himself as it was obvious, him picking at the extra hair elastic he had on his wrist was an obvious fidget.

“Well, I do hope you get to go again soon. Now, let's finish up this inventory so you can open shop and make that bank, yeah?” Louis said, a new found lightness to his tone of voice and a bit more chipper too. He tells himself it's because of the view of the river, the crisp morning air.. And not this new information about Harry's sexuality.


	7. Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a short chapter, but I have multiple chapters ready to post so hopefully that makes up for it :)  
> also I learned how to attach links aye. ALSO if you ever see a few bolded stars in a chapter, it just means a brief time gap !
> 
> P.S I love awkward second hand embarrassment situations when it comes to flirting or goofing off so expect that in this chapter lmao enjoy.

**Six**

 

 

Louis and Harry finished inventory with only 2 minutes to spare before opening, Harry's usual customers- which were mostly fisherman, were already waiting outside to come in and stock up on gear and snacks for the day. Harry continued to tell Louis it was fine for him to go back to his 'temporary home' and gather some more sleep, but Louis ignored him and continued to sweep and clean up as Harry opened the doors, greeting everyone happily.

Around 11 was when the crowd died down, Harry told Louis to go take another break since Louis was doing anything he could to help out. So, Louis finally agreed to take a break and sit on the bench at the back of the shop again.

It wasn't until half an hour of sitting there that a small shadow appeared beside Louis, turning to his right he saw the familiar little girl. “Hi Faith what are you up to?” I asked, Faith held up a colouring book proudly with a toothy grin. She dropped the book and pencil case down on the grassy patch beside the bench.

“What colour should I do this one?” She asked, pointing toward a flower. She had other flowers already coloured differently, some were more than one colour too.

“You know what? I think it should be green.” Louis said, she looked up at me with a weird face.

“A green flower?” she questioned and Louis nodded.

“Yup, green flower with a bright purple stem.” Louis said, getting onto the ground beside her and going through her small pencil case that was covered in cartoon turtles.

“Why?” She asked as Louis dug through the pouch. He snagged a couple of different colours and smiled happily, thinking of Faith colouring in her fathers tattoos.

Louis shook his head, bringing his mind back to reality. “Well, you have flowers that are multiple colours, yeah?” He asked and she nodded. “So what's so wrong with a green and purple flower?” Louis teased.

“Because it's weird, it's different” She said. Louis laughed, shaking his head. Louis sprawled out onto his tummy in front of Faith, and Faith copied his actions across from him. He started helping her colour the stem while she coloured the flower.

“Different is good darling, different is unique. Weird can be unique too.” He said, she nodded fondly and continued colouring. “Did you already go see your dad?” Louis asked out of curiosity.

“Yeah, he was busy though so I came out here. He said you would be here.” She answered simply.

“Does he work a lot?” Louis asked, already knowing the answer. Faith nodded sadly.

“Everyday, but we get to spend lunch together.” She said, furrowing her eyebrows as she pressed the pencil heavily into the book.

“Oh, so you two should be heading home for lunch then soon yeah?” Louis asked, he hadn't even thought of lunch with how much him and Harry had done so far today. He felt a little strange, laying on his stomach on the grass with a child and a colouring book in front of him but oddly enough he felt as if this was something he could get used to.

Faith looked up at Louis and pointed to the watch on his wrist, he glanced at it and then faced it towards her.

“I can't read it Louis can you tell me what time it is?” She asked sadly.

Louis shifted a bit so he could show her the clock and explained how the little hand is the hour and let her count the long hand until she got the right minutes. Seeing as it was already just after 12pm, Faith told Louis that her dad would be coming to get her soon. Louis just nodded, continuing to colour in the stem.

“He likes you.” She said matter-a-factly.

“He what?” Louis asked, if he had a drink he would've spit it out.

“My dad, he thinks you're nice, and so do I.” She said, nodding her head to herself as she finished off the flower and Louis finished the leaves on the stem. “We're done!” She cheered, holding the drawing out at arms length to let them get a good look at it.

“What are you going to do with it?” Louis asked, and she thought for a moment.

“It's for you, you helped me so I think you should have it.” Faith said, handing the picture over to Louis. Just as he was about to thank her, Harry walked up behind her.

He had a cheeky grin across his face as he pulled his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose, raising an eyebrow at Louis. It was then that Louis remembered he was laying on my stomach, legs criss-cross behind him with the pencil crayon tucked behind his ear while he held the drawing. Louis' feminine side was showing a lot in that moment, and even though he was out to Harry, he still felt a little embarrassed.

“Shi- Hey Harry, what's up?” Louis asked, scrambling up to his feet with the drawing and shoving the pencil crayon back to Faith who was laughing.

“Hey Lou, have a good break?” Harry asked casually, glancing and smiling at the papers on the ground.

“Yeah, well I mean as fun as colouring can get- Sorry I should've uh asked first? Took a bit of a longer break than we planned” Louis said, feeling a bit guilty.

“Ask what? If you could help my kid colour?” He said, grabbing Faith's pencil case and colouring book for her as Louis tidied up the other papers that were torn from the book.

“Well, yeah. I told you I'd help you today, and well. I- yeah.” Louis gave up on speaking when he saw Harry give him a soft smile.

Harry laughed and shook his head. “You're good mate. But you have a bit of grass on your shoulder, here” He said, pointing to Louis' left shoulder but brushed it off for Louis anyway. Louis' skinned warmed up at the light touch.

“Thanks, oh and thank you Faith for the drawing!” Louis said, folding it up to put in his pocket and giving her a high five.

“Oh you must be in her good books if she's letting you keep it, good thing too cause my fridge is getting full.” Harry joked, and Faith smacked his leg.

“I like him! He's nice and he showed me how to read his watch!” She said happily, grabbing Louis' wrist and holding it up to Harry as she used her index finger to count the small lines the minute hand was at.

“See- it's uhm twelve... seventeen, eighteen, nineteen” She counted out loud, Harry and Louis raising an eyebrow at eachother as her grip was still strong on his wrist. “Twenty five.. Thirty! It's twelve thirty!” She said proudly, dropping his wrist free of her death grip.

“Wow kiddo, learn something new everyday yeah?” Harry cooed. “If it's that time then we better get going for lunch, can't be too long since we gotta close for lunch time.” He said, tossing her colouring items into his back pack then held her hand.

“I better get myself something to eat somewhere too, I guess. If that's okay with you? I know took a pretty long break, but yeah. Stomach is eating itself right now.” Louis laughed lightly, and Harry laughed with him and nodded. Louis was about to turn and say goodbye when Harry tugged on his shoulder, turning him around again.

“Do you wanna come with us? I- I mean, it's just to the diner down the street. Not the one we went to for dinner, not as fancy but still nice.” Harry offered, stuttering through his words as he tugged at the knot on his head.

“I would love to, but I don't want to intrude- I mean Faith said you guys really only get lunch time and after you're done work to hangout and I already crashed last night and -”

“Shut up and join us.” Harry said seriously, then went wide eyed. “I mean, uh.. Please? You good with Louis coming with us Faith?” He asked and Faith winked up at Louis.

“All good to go for me! Let's go!” She said cheerily, grabbing a hold of Louis' hand in her small one and skipping down the sidewalk.

“Looks like I don't have much of a choice!” Louis yelled back to Harry who was jogging to catch up. He grabbed Faith's hand and matched their pace, until Faith stopped abruptly.

“Do the swing thing!” She said excitedly, Louis immediately understood what she was talking about because he used to do this with his sisters anytime they went out for a walk. Louis looked to Harry who was grinning down at his daughter, nothing but fond and love was written in his expression.

“Ready when you are.” He said simply, and they lifted their hands at the same time, swinging Faith back and forth as they walked.

 

******  
  
  
** ****_song choice for this section of the chapter; (Link always attached now)_

**_[Should I Stay or Should I Go - The Clash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BN1WwnEDWAM) _ **

 

Lunch with Harry was rather comfortable. It wasn't very hard to keep a conversation flowing with the topics quickly changing from England, to sports, families, hobbies and of course, Faith being the curious child she is and digging for just as information as she could get out of her system. Although, when their food was done, Faith insisted on having a milkshake for desert but Harry didn't have enough cash on him thus, and argument broke out.

“Louis, really. I can't have you pay for desert.” Harry pleaded, while Louis simply waved down their waitress, Cindy.

“Sorry to bother again love-”  
  
“Louis! Cindy, please. Don't let him order anything else.” Cindy simply laughed, bringing her attention back to Louis with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Enough Harold! I'm treating you lot and myself to a round of milkshakes and you're not stopping me, heck neither is Faith! We don't have time to argue, gotta get back to work innit?” Louis said proudly, high fiving Faith's small palm.

“So, 3 milkshakes? I already know Harry wants a chocolate caramel, does little lady Faith here still choose Strawberry banana?” Cindy asked, Faith nodded her head quickly while Harry finally gave up. Resting his head onto the table, and letting out a groan.

“And for you?” Cindy asked, biting back a chuckle as she glanced at Harry and back to me.

“Mint chocolate chip please, to-go. We'll come up front, and” Louis began to whisper.

“All one tab, into my hands only.” Louis said, and Cindy winked.

Louis was so distracted by his and Harry's little tangent over ordering milkshakes that he hadn't even noticed that Faith took it upon herself to walk over to Louis' side of the booth, leaving Harry alone on the other side.

“Oh, I see. Playing favourites now, are we?” Harry teased, giving her a small glare before cracking a grin. Faith giggled happily, looking at her father then back to Louis.

“Nooo!” She said, dragging out the 'o' with a cheeky grin. Louis nudged Faith's elbow, winking down at her. She held her hand out for Louis to take, he looked back up and was met with green eyes that tried to seem threatening but were still just so damn soft. Harry must've known Louis was asking him for permission to hold his daughters hand up to the front, because Harry nodded and slid out of the booth with yet another soft smile.

Looking at Harry right now was making Louis' toes tingle and his head spin, only the slightest bit (is what he'll admit). The natural lighting, the dark wood tables and chairs, the bright tiles on the floor and all the nautical themed decorations just set Harry's appearance to the softest of soft. His curls were falling out of the messy bun he had remade countless times so far today. His skin was literally the  _ perfect _ shade of caramel and Louis was torn between asking him what tanning lotion he uses, and wanting to just nip and kiss at his neck instead. Louis mentally smacked himself across the face for even thinking of that.

Of course, Louis wasn't the only struggling right now because Harry couldn't get the grin off his face as he watched Louis and his daughter walk hand in hand to the front counter. Of course Faith had been like this with more of Harry's friend's and family, but he had never seen his little girl warm up and cling to a friend the way she does with Louis. Harry's heart tugged, knowing Louis would be leaving in a few days and his daughter would be heart broken.

Louis' heart tugged too, because Faith was cracking jokes and beamed the brightest smile of them all. Louis' thoughts of leaving this town were getting more and more clouded, and he couldn't have that. He knew he had to go home eventually, or else the consequences could become worse than they already are.

Three days, Louis told himself. Three days to detach and think of a game plan.

 

********

 

The rest of the day had gone by slowly, it wasn't very busy at the shop but Louis couldn't bring himself to leave. He didn't know of anything to do, and he wasn't much of an explorer. So, there he was. Sitting on top of the counter in the shop, looking through Harry's basket of mix tapes, CD's and his shelf of records trying to find one to play.

Harry however was just cleaning up around the small shop, broom in one hand and a fuzzy dust brush tucked in his back pocket that bopped around as he walked around the room. They had made a deal, each of the boys would take turns picking the songs and sometimes Faith would pick one as well. It was Harry's pick of a song on the stereo right now, it was a classic, if you didn't know it- everyone looked at you weird.

Harry's broom stick quickly became an air guitar as the first few guitar riffs came through, Louis lifted his head and bit back a grin as he heard a loud _“wooh!”_ come from Harry. His own foot was tapping against the side of the counter as the beat picked up and the words came booming through the store.

“ _Darling you've got to let me know.”_ Harry attempted his best rocker impression, using the broom as a mic stand as well. Louis admired his free spirit. 

“ _Should I stay or should I go?”_ Louis hummed, sneaking glances at Harry who was still caught up in rocking out. 

Harry must've completely forgotten Louis was there and taken advantage of the empty shop because as soon as the lyrics changed to  _“It's always tease, tease ,tease.”_ Harry worked that broom like it was a god damn pole, Louis' breath hitched and looked away. 

However, once the pre-chorus came through the speakers- Harry fully acknowledged Louis' presence when Louis muffled out a cough when Harry almost backed into a rack of postcards. Bright red cheeks and dimples were all Louis gave a shit about, Louis smirked knowingly and giggled. Harry shrugged, letting the actual chorus take over his mind.

Louis was happy to see that Harry didn't hold back, he just rocked out even more to the song. Harry even opened up a window behind the counter, Louis watched as Faith's head popped up from her colouring book and she made a run for the front door. A massive smile broke out on her face as her dad beckoned her to come dance with him. Faith ran for her dad, jumping into his arms as Harry still held the broom but this time he had it facing Faith as she sang out the words.

Normally, Louis would've felt incredibly awkward just sitting there and watching the two. He sat there, trying his best not to make a fool out of himself and burst into song as well- but his cover was blown when he grabbed a stapler from the counter and used it as a microphone.

“Go Louis!” Faith cheered. Louis hopped off the counter, stapler in hand.

He danced around the shop, passing Harry and Faith and singing along with them. Louis and Harry were practically serenading each other while Faith danced around between them. Once the song ended, the three of them all sat on the floor, each of them eating a pudding cup and drinking from a juice box. Louis couldn't remember the last time he had either of the snacks, couldn't even remember the last time he had a serious dance session.

It drove Louis bat shit crazy just how comfortable he was doing these things, with people he had just met.


	8. Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn't think of a song to add to this chapter, I'm sorry. But, enjoy! briefly looked over it and edited. Sorry for any errors. Just wanted to get this chapter up asap!

 

 

 

“Mails here!” Faith called out from the front door of the shop.

It was nearing the end of the day, Harry and Louis were just getting ready to close up the shop. Each of them spent the day taking turns watching the counter, cleaning up and entertaining Faith. Needless to say, Louis was exhausted. He hadn't been around his siblings in so long he forgot how much effort it took it keep a kid over the age of 5 entertained.

“Not for me, nope not mine, ugh why don't I ever get – Hey! This ones for me!” Faith said excitedly, climbing up onto the counter with the stack of mail.

“For you? Must be a doctors appointment or something..” Harry said, walking towards the counter.

“But it's in a green envelope? Look! It's even got stickers, can I open it?' Faith asked, examining the decorative item. Louis slowly made his way up as well, curiosity getting the best of him.

Faith began tearing it open, careful not to destroy any of the monster truck and butterfly stickers coating the dark green envelope. She pulled the card out, little bits of sparkles and confetti falling into her lap. Her eyes lit up, Harry laughed at the mess that was created and Louis pulled up a spot on the counter beside Faith.

“It's got a turtle on it daddy! Look, oh my gosh!” Faith said happily, shoving the photo of a cartoon turtle into her fathers face and into Louis'.

“Well, are you gonna open it and read it to us or what?” Louis asked, poking at Faith's side.

“With that attitude I might not even read it to you, Louis!” She scolded, jokingly of course. They had been arguing and sarcastically bashing each other all day, Harry never seemed to mind as long as both of them made it clear they were joking.

“Oi! Com'on now, you two stop it.” Harry stepped in, flicking the pair on the counter.

“Faith, oh that's me!” Faith said, waving her hand excitedly at herself.

“You are invited it Charlies 8th birthday, this Monday. 12:00p.m – 6:00p.m.” Faith said, raising an eyebrow at the card.

“Monday? Tomorrow? That's a little sudden...” She said to herself, Harry sighed and nodded.

“Come enjoy pizza, cake, ice cream and what we called Charlies Castle. (Bouncy house, please make sure your child does not wear something with bedazzles or pointy buttons, thanks!)” Faith read, and looked up to her father who was struggling.

“Is that all?” Louis asked, and Faith shook her head and pointed to a word she couldn't quite pronounce.

“Ah, chaperone.” Louis said, helping her say it out loud a few times. Harry smiled fondly at the two of them, but then his eyes widened.

“Oh no, don't tell me they want chaperones...” Harry said, and Louis nodded as he finished reading the card for Faith.

“Chaperones are greatly appreciated and needed, as many kids are invited. Please call, xxx- xxx- xxxx. Thanks, Karen.” Louis read, Faith jumped off the counter and grabbed onto her fathers leg.

“Dad! Can I go? Charlies one of my best friends and -”

“You say every person you know is your best friend!” Harry said, and Faith whined.

“Please daddy, I haven't been to a birthday party in like... Forever! You and Louis can even go! It said so!” Faith begged, and Louis hopped of the counter shaking his head.

“Whoa, don't drag me into this!” Louis defended, until Faith latched onto his leg instead of Harry's.

“Please Louis, I know daddy wont go unless you go!”

“Who said that?! What even, oh my god we don't even have a gift for him Faith. And I need someone to cover for me here... I don't know kiddo.” Harry said, sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. He looked over to Louis who now held Faith on his hip, giving a _“Don't look at me! I don't know what to do!”_ face.

“Well, are you doing anything tomorrow?” Harry asked, looking at Louis.

“Uh, no.. But I don't feel comfortable with the idea of you leaving me here at the shop..” Louis said, sighing a little. It was true, he didn't want to be responsible if anything went wrong.

“I mean, would you come to the birthday party with me?” Harry asked, leaning towards Louis to whisper.

“I can't stand half the parents, they're all lovely but it's never ending gossip.. Save me.” Harry whispered, and without a second thought Louis nodded happily.

“Was that a yes?” Faith asked, grinning from ear to ear. Louis and Harry shared a quick glance at each other and then down to the little girl clutching the turtle card to her chest.

“Ugh, I guess so...” Louis said, jokingly disappointed. Faith gave him a quick glare, and a flick to the elbow before crushing him into a bear hug.

“Thank you! And you too, right dad?” She asked Harry, and Harry nodded.

“Yes, but! We have to get him a gift tomorrow it's too late now, and you have to promise you'll have a bath tonight and eat all of your supper. Deal?” Harry said sternly, Faith nodded and reach for his arms for a hug.

“Thank you times a million! I'll eat all of my food, I'll even clean my room and everything!” She said happily.

Louis and Harry finished up closing, and locked the door behind themselves. Louis walked Harry and Faith to Harry's truck, Faith gave him a big hug and bid him goodbye as she climbed into her seat and buckled herself in. Louis opened Harry's door for him, feeling as if it's a bit better to flirt with him now that he knows he's into guys too.

“I'll have Jeff take over the shop tomorrow, we'll pick you up at around.. 11? Charlies house is way into town so it'll take a bit to get there.” Harry rambled on, already sitting in his truck with the door closed and his arm resting on the ledge of his window.

“Should I bake something? What do we even get an 8 year old? The card had monster trucks on it right? Oh my god, I have to do laundry for Faith and -” Harry stopped, feeling a small warm hand wrap onto his forearm that was on his window.

“Harry, chill. Tell you what, you spend the morning baking some cookies or something. I'll run to the nearest target and find something for Charlie, and have it wrapped.” Louis said, still having a grip on Harry's arm. Harry's expression softened, a gentle smile creeping up.

“Thank you, I'll pay you back for whatever you pick out. Oh and uh, mind if I could get your number? So I can let you know when we're heading to yours.”

Harry said sheepishly, handing his phone over to Louis who had a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Sure thing, curly.” Louis said, handing the phone back to Harry and waving to Faith before turning away quickly and walking to his own car.

Harry smiled stupidly, “ _Louis, Lord and Saviour”_ is what Louis made his contact name as, complimented with a little crown emoji and a heart.

“Saviour is right.” Harry mumbled to himself, pushing one of his mixtapes into the radio deck in his truck and driving off.

 

  
* * *( **BOLD - LOUIS** /  _Italics-Harry_ **)**

 

Louis had gotten back to the small bed and breakfast at around 8, unfortunately his stomach began growling and he had nothing to snack on. He was a little upset, he hasn't bought groceries or even cooked food since he had gotten here. He wishes this mess with his father would go away forever. He was still getting texts and voicemails from his dad, and he ignored each one.

Deciding against ignoring his stomach, he was ready to go ask the lady at the front desk where the nearest 24 hour store was, except he had received a text from an unsaved number.

_Thanks for everything today! We will see you tomorrow, however I had a question? - H_

**It's no worries, what's up? I kind of have a question for you too, actually ! ;P**

_Oh, you do? I was just wondering what kind of cookies I should make tomorrow. I'm gonna decorate them too, I used to work in a bakery ya know?  
_

Louis rolled his eyes, of course Harry worked at a fucking bakery before. His personality screams “ _I make delicious goodies for the holidays and can even use an oven for more than chicken nuggets!”_ Louis couldn't help the fond.  
  


**Yeah, was wondering where the nearest 24hr store was in town. And ouu! Do like a medieval times theme, swords, armour, shields.. and even do some as crowns and stuff. Gender neutral though, mate.**

_How could I ever not make them gender neutral? Who do you think I am? And up the street, 2 nd  left from the bed n' breakfast :-)  _

**I think you're insane, you're gonna add to the sugar high that all of these kids will be on.  
  
**

Louis quickly pulled out of the parking lot, driving up the street to the little store. He glanced down at his phone, having a text from Harry.  
  


_I promise to make you some of your own to take home? Does that help?_

**I just met you, how do you know me so well? BTW, should I get pringles or actual chips.. or both?  
  
**

Louis walked around the small store, carrying a basket and tossing in some peanut butter, a loaf of bread, a carton of milk, some crackers, and block of cheese and a few other goodies.  
  


_Wouldn't know, hardly eat them. However, you could always go with something healthy like seed bars :-)_

**You've lost me, you don't know me at all. I'm getting chips, and big bag of chocolate to go with them. P.S stop using that face, it's creepy.  
  
**

Louis tossed in a bag of salt and vinegar chips along with a bag of mini kit kats, giggling at his next text as he gathered a 2L bottle of pop as well.  
  


_Louis! Don't give into the sweets! And what? This face?? :-) it's cute! Look, he can even be sad. Like me right now, :-(_   
  


Louis placed the basket on the counter, letting the young woman at the counter ring it all up before heading out to his car again.  
  


**What on earth are you possibly sad about?**

_You insulted my favourite face, take it back._

**Really? Not happening mate, gonna have to try harder than that.**

_I'll send you a selfie, of me re-creating that face to show you just how much i love it._   
  


Louis' heart raced. To flirt, or not to flirt?  
  


**A selfie? Tempting, your chocolate locks 'n all can make anyone swoon into what you have to say...**

_-Image Attached-_

_But can they work on you, Louis?_

 

And with that, Louis sat in his car and smoked two cigarettes before driving back to his temporary home. He stared, a selfie Harry took of himself lying in bed without a shirt on, pouting, his hair perfectly resting around his face and on his pillow, one arm tucked behind his head for support and the other taking the photo. Harry's swallow tattoo's lined perfectly along his toned chest and his eyes literally looking like tiny forests.

Louis was fucked, so fucked.

 

**\- Image Attached-**

**You'll never know, Harold.**

 

Harry laid in his bed, staring at the photo Louis had sent him. Louis had decided to take a selfie once he was back at the motel, and nearly killed Harry in the process. Louis was laid on his bed, also shirtless and his hair tossed around so effortlessly fluffy that Harry wanted nothing more than to fluff it up some more. Louis' _It Is What It Is_ tattoo in full view, and his collar bones dipping so much they could create swimming pools for fairies.

Harry slapped himself out of his trance.

 

_Then I guess it stays a mystery, goodnight Louis x_

**Goodnight, curly. X**


	9. Nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, fluff, oh and more fluff. Also, Louis makes decisions and it's gr8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST QUICKLY FIXED A FEW TYPOS AND STUFF/ DECEMBER 28TH/ IGNORE THIS NOTIFCATION 
> 
>  
> 
> Song will be linked at appropriate timing.
> 
> ALSO I have a new story in the works!!! Larry/0t4 occasional Zayn and enemy Simon! it's a criminal AU, there is vulgar language and violence but it's very deadpool-like humour! So stayed tuned for that, I'm so excited! 
> 
> This is also not edited very well, I'm sorry D:

 

 

 

** Nine  Song Choice: Love is an Open Door- Frozen  **

 

 

 

It turns out, shopping for an 8 year old boy was just as complicated as Louis thought it'd be, and man did he ever wish he had been the one baking cookies instead. Louis didn't want to call for help, he wanted to show Harry he is perfectly capable of doing this on his own, so when he realized he needed help he called the only other person he could think of.

 

“Louis, mate how've you been?”

 

“Liam, listen this is really important okay don't laugh at me or I will never talk to you again.” Louis said, sighing as he paced through the aisles of target.

 

“Always so hostile, Zayn and I miss you. Where are you, anyway? _Oh!_ I forgot to tell you, and you haven't answered Zayn, but he got into that art program he kept going on about! So good innit? I mean-”

 

“What? Really, Jesus Christ that's awesome. I'll have to answer him, give him a hug for me ! Oh _shit –_ excuse me, sorry -” Louis answered, dodging having to answer about where he's been and almost knocking over small children as he searches for a gift. _Gift!_  
  
“Liam, listen mate okay. What would you get an 8 year old boy for his birthday when his card had monster trucks on it, but is throwing a medieval themed party?” Louis asked, he heard Liam begin laughing through the phone.

 

“That wasn't what I expected, but I don't know mate. The theme could just be a phase for the kid, but monster trucks stay with you forever. Get him one of those cheap battery car things” Liam said, Louis could practically visualize him scratching at his beard, thinking hard about his answer.

 

“So, truck then?” Louis asked, picking up a green monster truck that came with a controller.

 

“Jesus, fuck these things have gotten expensive!” Louis cried out, getting giggles from near by parents in return.

 

“Mind telling me what this is even for mate? You've gone off the face of the earth for like 2 days and now you're picking up birthday presents... Oh my god! You have a kid you just met now!” Liam yelled through the phone, so loud that Louis pulled his phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes.

 

“What? _No_! No, I don't have an 8 year old kid I just learned about! Jesus, Liam, show me some respect man, I don't even sleep with woman! I don't even like woman!” Louis said, frustrated as he carried the box to the front of the store.

 

“Listen, I've gotta go meet Harry now but I'll call you as soon as I get a chance and explain everything!”

 

“Oh yeah, you're as straight as a hoola-hoop. Harry? Who the hell is-”  
  
“Bye Li! Thanks again, tell Zayn I said congrats!” Louis rushed, hanging up the phone and heading to the cash register.

 

 

 

*** (Harry is italicized, Louis is Bold)

 

 

 

_Your two favourite people are here!_

 

**Liam and Zayn ?! Harry, how kind of you to ship them my way!**

 

_Ugh, your sarcasm is cruel. Hurry up, the cookies will melt by the time we get there if you don't get in this damn truck._

 

**Feisty.**

Louis gathered up the polka dot gift bag with the gift wrapped inside, and checked himself in the mirror. Harry was right, it was hotter than the pits of hell outside and Louis was glad he packed a pair of jean shorts instead of just soccer shorts. He fixed the sleeve on his loose tank top, and fixed the cap on his head and made his way outside.

 

Harry was parked, all the windows down and bobbing his head to his music as Louis walked up. Faith was happily sat in the backseat beside the containers of cookies, wearing a cute dress with turtles on it and a princess crown.

 

“Well don't you just look beautiful?” Louis complimented, sitting down in the passenger seat.

 

“Thanks!” Faith and Harry both answered at the same time, Louis laughed.

 

“I was talking to Faith, Harry. However, you look beautiful as well.” Louis said shyly and quietly, and it was true. Harry looked incredible as always.

 

He had half his hair up in a bun, a loose white and black striped button up t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans topped off with his suede boots. Such a simple look, yet Louis loved it. However, it really goes to show just how different the two of them are when it comes to comparing styles.

 

“Thanks Lou, you look great too. I like the cap, gets your fringe out of your eyes” Harry said, and Louis gushed.

 

“Ugh, you two need to stop flirting or the cookies will melt!” Faith groaned from the backseat, Louis and Harry both stared at each other.

 

“You shouldn't even know what flirting is!” Louis argued, turning around in his seat to glare at Faith while Harry pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“You're too old to even flirt!” Faith sassed back, Louis mocked hurt and gasped with a hand over his heart.

 

“How dare you!” He cried out, smacking Harry on the arm.

 

“Ow! What am I supposed to do, you turned around in your seat. You spent all day with her yesterday, how did you expect this to go?” Harry defended himself.

 

“Oh dad, can you put in my Disney mix tape you made me?” Faith asked, and Harry nodded.

 

“Defend me! I'm your Lord and Saviour for gods sake!” Louis pouted, looking over to Harry who was already too caught up in the all too familiar song playing through the speakers.

 

“Oh no you're one of _those_ families!” Louis huffed, but smiling as he heard Faith immediately begin singing.  
  
**_[Love is an Open Door - Frozen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6nnoWgbdvg)_**

 

 _“Okay, can I just.. Say something crazy?”_ She said, peeking her head between the two front seats and grinning up at Louis.

 

“I love crazy.” Louis huffed, going along with it. Ignoring Harry's bark of laughter.

 

“All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and suddenly I bump into youuu!” Faith sang happily.

 

“I was thinking the same thing, cause like.. I was searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondu!” Harry joined, singing proudly as he drove through the streets.

 

Harry and Faith took over the song, singing every word perfectly on key as if they practised this everyday sing the movie came out- which wouldn't surprise Louis in the slightest.

 

The pair even did the back and forth bit perfectly, Louis couldn't help but giggle and hum along. Of course he knew the songs, he had siblings who he would skype with occasionally just for the purpose of a movie night, he missed them quite a bit.

 

Louis of course had to join in, singing along with Harry and Faith.

 

“Can I say something crazy?” Louis mocked, looking at Harry who was looking back at him since they were at a stop light.

 

“Will you marry me?” Louis asked just as dramatically as the soundtrack goes. Harry mocked a shocked expression on his face, full character showing.

 

“Can I say something even crazier? Yes!” Harry said, and the 3 of them began laughing loudly, Faith cheering the two of them on from the backseat.

 

Multiple duets and singing battles later, the trio pulled up to the party with the cookies still fully intact and not melted in the slightest. However, there may have been one missing.. Louis promised Faith he wouldn't tell her father.

 

Faith carried the gift, Louis took the containers of cookies and Harry walked ahead of the two of them and rang the doorbell. A Beautiful woman, who Louis assumed was Karen swung the door open. Her hair was in loose curls, wearing a white v-neck and some washed out denim jeans.

 

“Oh my gosh! I didn't think you guys would come, Charlie will be so happy” Karen smiled, giving Harry a hug and kiss on the cheek.

 

“Invite just came in the mail yesterday, must've been late getting in. But were here! With a gift, and cookies” Harry smiled, and Louis took that as his cue to walk up and introduce himself.

 

“Oh, and this is Louis. He's gonna be my chaperone buddy, if you don't mind?” Harry asked, as Louis and Karen shook hands happily.

 

“Of course, need as much help as we can get honestly. It's great to meet you, Louis.” Karen said, gesturing them inside.

 

“You as well love, thanks for letting me stay.” Louis replied.

 

“I'll take Charlies present for you Faith, he's out back with everyone waiting for the castle to finish being set up. Go on! He'll be so happy to see you sweetie.” Karen gushed, ushering her along out the back sliding doors.

 

Louis placed the containers on the kitchen table where other party foods were placed.

 

“You make these yourself Harry?” Karen asked, sneaking a cookie early for herself.

 

“I did, Lou went out to grab a last minute present this morning so I had time to bake. Bit of saviour he is.” Harry said, smiling fondly over to Louis who was shrugging it off.

 

“'Was nothing really, would've been a disaster if I tried to bake honestly. Much rather be on present duty.” Louis laughed, Karen eyed back and forth between the two of them suspiciously but fondly.

 

“So, are you two together then?” Karen asked, and if Louis or Harry had a drink they were pretty sure she'd be wearing it.

 

“Us? No, we're uhm. Friend's, Louis is new here.” Harry said, turning bright red.  


“Really? Cause I ship it.” Karen said, shrugging as she ate a cookie. Louis and Harry were completely lost.

 

“Ship it?” Louis asked, and Karen waved a hand to him.

 

“Just means you like the idea of two people who aren't together, being together. I ship it.” Karen explained, Harry and Louis shared a glanced to each other.

 

“Got it. Well, we learn something new everyday don't we? Please excuse me, pretty sure my kid is calling me!” Harry squeaked, rushing out towards the sliding doors.

 

“I didn't hear Faith?” Louis asked, and Harry waved him off as he rushed out the door. Clearly flustered, which Louis enjoyed.

 

“Sorry if I just made things really uncomfortable, and for just assuming. Hope he's not actually upset.” Karen said sadly, and Louis laughed.

 

“You kidding? He was so flustered he went pigeon toed. Poor sap, hasn't got a clue. Gonna use this to bug him all day now, totally embarrass him.” Louis winked, and Karen laughed and offered him a beer but Louis passed, taking a water instead.

 

“Well, get on it then. Your man is about to be swarmed by all the PTA moms, obsessed yet they know he doesn't swing that way. Perfect opportunity to embarrass him, and save him all at once.” Karen said, raising her little glass of wine to Louis as he walked out to the backyard.

 

Sure enough, Harry was doing his best to watch Faith but he was surrounded by mothers holding wine glasses and diaper bags all at once. Harry must've got swung into holding someone's baby too, because he was holding someone a hell of a lot smaller than Faith and cooing to it. Louis couldn't contain himself much longer.

 

He marched over happily, standing beside Harry as he placed a hand on the small of his back, glancing down at the little boy wearing a baby sized polo shirt and khaki shorts. The squeak of fond Louis made was heard by everyone, but he didn't care.

 

“This is the cutest baby I've ever seen, who's responsible?” Louis asked, and the smallest mother of the bunch blushed and raised a hand shyly, she was also the youngest looking one.

 

“He's usually a nightmare, but Harry just has that baby whisper charm. Settled down instantly.” She said.

 

“Ah yes, my love Harry here has that effect on people. Had me settled down the minute I met him.” Louis said, carefully watching Harry and giving him a sly wink and a nudge to play along.

 

“Uh, yeah. But this is Louis. He's great, Louis this is every woman responsible for perfect schedules given out for school and the woman you go to when you need organization tips. Ladies, this is Louis.. My erm, love.” Harry played along as best he could, gently swaying side to side with the little boy in his arms.

 

Although Louis expected every ladies face to fall, they all began to gush at the two of them. Louis did this to watch Harry struggle with words and have his face flush red but Louis could feel his own face growing hot and his stomach tingling as the ladies gushed.

 

Before they could give the girls a chance to ask a million questions, a small body began tugging on Louis' shorts.

 

“Faith, you alright love?” Louis asked, crouching down to her level.

 

“Do you know if my daddy brought me my sneakers? I wanna go on the play set but my sandals keep falling off.” She asked, clearly shy around the amount of adults surrounding them. Harry must've been listening, because he handed Louis the truck keys.

 

“Back seat, in her power rangers backpack. If she'd rather change into her shorts and shirt they're in there too, or her leggings whatever she prefers.” Harry said, and Louis nodded as he grabbed Faith's hand and headed back towards the house.

 

Faith was unfortunately very quiet as they walked to the truck, and Louis could tell something was up as she sat on the front seat while Louis took off her sandals for her.

 

“Spill, what's wrong kiddo?” Louis asked casually, and Faith sighed.

 

“None of the girls will play soccer with me, and the boys are too busy playing knights and dragons. But I just really wanna play.” Faith said sadly, and Louis smiled fondly at her.

 

“You play soccer?” He asked quietly, his voice almost emotional. He couldn't believe she liked soccer, of all things.

 

“Yeah, daddy isn't very good at it but I really like it” She said, and Louis slipped her sneakers on and grabbed her shorts and baggy lion king t-shirt.

 

“Well, I'll have you know that soccer is _my_ favourite sport and I'd be happy to play soccer with you if you'd like.” He said, and Faith jumped at him.

 

She had a tight grip around his neck and face squished between his neck and his shoulder.

 

“Let's do this! I even have my own ball in here somewhere!” Faith said excitedly, grabbing her bright green soccer ball and hopping out of the truck.

 

Louis carried her extra clothes in one hand and held her hand in the other as he lead her to get changed. Once she was comfortable in her play clothes, Louis led her out to a spot of the backyard that wasn't taken up by tables or games already in action. He was thankful Karen had a very large backyard, and he used his own shoes to section off a goal post while Faith used two water bottles for hers.

 

“Wait!” She called out, running to Louis before he could start passing the ball to her. She yelled it louder than necessary, causing Harry who was now baby-less to turn and look towards them.

 

Harry's heart swelled as Louis bent down to help Faith but her long messy hair up into a pony tail on the top of her head, exchanging a little fist bump before she ran back to her 'net'.

 

“Just friend's eh?” Karen asked, spooking Harry in the process as he clutched tightly onto his very own juice box.

 

“I only met him about 2 days ago. Showed up at the shop out of nowhere, needed a place to stay. Hardly gotten a back story out of him...” Harry trailed off, still watching the two kick the ball about.

 

“Sounds to me like he popped up for all the right reasons. Him and Faith just got along right off the bat?” Karen asked and Harry nodded happily.

 

“They're like the same person, sarcastic, creative, easily makes people laugh.. Don't know what it is, but the fact that he's playing soccer with her probably has her over the moon.” Harry said, looking to Karen who was smiling beside him.

 

“Don't let him leave then, not often you find someone like that. Gotta go!” Karen said, already walking away to go break up a fight over who gets to go in the bouncy castle next.

 

Harry pulled up a lawn chair so that he was still able to watch Faith and Louis mess about, and still watch the other kids as he drank his juice box and would occasionally help kids with a spill on their clothes.

Louis was showing Faith how to head butt the ball without hurting herself, teaching her how to dribble the ball for a proper pass, and Harry nearly burst when he saw Faith genuinely get a goal in and Louis cheered loudly for her.  

 

 

**\- - -**

 

 

“Dad! Louis showed me how to like, pass the ball back and forth form each knee! Can I show you?” Faith said, running up to him about half an hour after of her and Louis playing soccer.

 

Harry was still sat in the same lawn chair, still helping kids with spills and what not except he had Charlies dad sitting beside him and spent the last 20 minutes talking about work and the church.

 

“Oh he did? I'd love to see baby!” Harry cooed, Louis was laying on the grass beside Harry's chair, dumping a water bottle on his own face to cool down.

 

It took Faith a few times to get it right in front of her dad, but she managed to bump it back and forth from each knee a total of 4 times without dropping it or bumping it too far. Once again, Louis cheered happily with crinkly eyes and water dripping off his face and Harry clapped and gave her a high five.

 

“I'm gonna go on the castle now before we have to eat” Faith said, skipping off towards the group of kids.

 

“Quite the talent she's got, Harry.” Kyle said, and Harry smiled.

 

“She's got a good coach now, Kyle this is Louis.” Harry said, and Louis reached out a hand to shake.

 

“Nice to meet you, you've got a beautiful home Kyle and your wife is lovely.” Louis said, pushing his hair backwards to put his hat back on.

 

“Thank you, took a while but most of it we've done ourselves. The landscape is all Karen, I did most of the building but Harry helped out too once he was done with his own home.” Kyle explained, and Harry laughed.

 

“Quite the busy year that was, didn't mind it though. Both homes needed some serious work anyway, hey what were you saying about the church?” Harry asked, digging back into the conversation they were having before Faith and Louis popped up.

 

“Ah yeah, they're thinking of having to close it down. Something to do with the foundation cracking and not enough money on that part of town to fix it, it'd be real sad to see it go.” Kyle said, sighing and sipping his beer.

 

“Why doesn't anyone get in touch with town hall and set up a charity fund?” Louis asked, shuffling on the grass to face Harry and Kyle.

 

“Don't think anyone's actually thought that far into it, be a good idea. No clue what we'd do though.” Kyle added, and Louis sighed.

 

“Back home in Doncaster, we would do little kids charity soccer matches. Sometimes even adult matches. We'd set it up so it'd be like, $10 a kid to join and play for a month and then have local food caterers pitch for that end, and they'd split profit, and then charge like $5 a person to come watch the games. It all worked out pretty well in the end.” Louis said, sipping his water and stared back and forth between Harry and Kyle who were grinning.

 

“What?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Do you even have any idea how incredibly brilliant you are?!” Harry beamed, so caught up in the moment that he crouched down to Louis and gave him a big smack of a kiss on the top of his head.

 

“Oi, settle down mate. Kids party and all, besides you'd have to find someone good enough to coach the kids and do flyers and shit. Bring it all together.” Louis said, and Kyle clapped his hands together.

 

“I can do all the social media shit, flyers and newspaper ads. Leave it to me, you however seem to have a good hand at soccer. You could coach, say, doesn't Niall know a thing or two about soccer as well?” Kyle added, and Harry nodded, already pulling out his phone.

 

Louis was sort of bubbling with excitement now, not only did this kind of thing remind him of home but he had an excuse to stay here longer. However, it takes a few weeks or even months to get things going for a charity. Which meant Louis Would need to find a place to stay, and a job really quick.

 

“I've also got my friend Liam, he's a great guy. He'd be good for being an announcer for games, and then my buddy Zayn can do posters and banners. He just got accepted to an art school, he could use it for extra credit. It's a win-win for everyone!” Louis cheered, all 3 of them exchanged high-fives and smiled.

 

“Time for food and cake everyone!” Karen called from the top of their deck, standing beside an older man who was at the barbeque.

 

“Let's celebrate then, boys. Ralph makes the best burgers, that's Karens father.” Kyle said, finishing off his beer and heading towards the deck.

 

Harry held out a hand to Louis, smiling down at him as he helped him up.

 

“So, looks like you'll be staying a bit longer than a few days.” Harry said, and Louis laughed.

 

“Looks like it, gonna need a job and a place to rent real quick though. Can't stay in the bed and breakfast forever.” Louis sighed, walking through the yard with Harry.

 

“I bet you could talk to Barbra, she's the owner of the bed and breakfast. She's got apartments above the bed and breakfast for cheap, might even swing you a job there too.” Harry added, and Louis smiled.

 

“I'll have to talk to her when we get back, see what I can work out.” Louis said.

 

A very happy, and hyper faith barrelled into Harry's legs, almost knocking him over. Louis grabbed his hand to hold him steady, their fingers locking instantly. Faith shot a mischievous smirk to the both of them before running off, leaving the two of them to walk hand in hand.

 

“Did she just?” Harry asked, jaw dropped open as he looked down at their intertwined hands.

 

“She did that. She literally, just did that.” Louis said, holding back a giggle at Harry's face.

 

“Do you mind?” Harry asked, and Louis shook his head.

 

“Not at all, actually.” Louis smiled, helping Harry up the steps to the deck.

 

“Works out kind of well, since we got every woman here thinking we're like _really_ together..” Harry whispered, moving his hand from Louis' to the small of Louis' back to follow behind him for food.

 

“Funny how the works out, innit?” Louis winked back at Harry, pinching his side.


	10. Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a very important chapter, spilling that tea and breaking down walls ladies and gents. It's time!

**Song choice; If I Believe You - The 1975 (there is no available link, it is available on Spotify and I highly recommend listening while reading)**

 

 

** Ten.  **

 

 

The rest of the party pretty much consisted of Louis making Harry flustered in front of the mothers constantly surrounding him, Faith not-so-discreetly pushing the two men closer to each other any chance she could, and Harry... Well he didn't have anything. He was up against two little shits, one was just extra small for their age and Harry gave up after attempting to fluster Louis- Louis was always two steps ahead.

Complimenting Harry in front of the woman, little pokes and pinches to his sides, suspicious winks and being incredibly kind towards Faith. Harry had to remind himself that this was all a harmless joke towards the woman, warding them off of him for once because really, he didn't _want_ to be rude but hearing about colour coordinated folders for kids just wasn't his subject to talk about anymore. So, he began to role with whatever excuses Louis had to drag him away.

The party wrapped up at around 8, a little later than any other kids birthday party but it was only because Karen and Kyle had set up a projector at the side of the house to play _both_ of the How To Train Your Dragon movies in hopes it'd get the kids sleepy for the parents to take home. Which thank the lord, it did.

Harry was carrying left over containers of goodies and party favours to the truck while Louis carried Faith on his hip in one hand and her soccer ball in the other. Louis strapped a sleeping Faith into the back seat, and climbed up into the passenger seat and buckled himself in as Harry started the truck.

“I don't think I've ever had such a good time at a kids party before.” Louis hummed happily, resting his head on his hand to look out the window as they started the drive home.

“But you have siblings, didn't you like their parties?” Harry asked, whispering of course.

“I did, of course. But I have 5 sisters and one brother... I only ever got to see Lottie and Fizzy for their parties. They're the oldest of the girls- Daisy and Phoebe are twins, I was living back and forth from mums to dads.. Sort of missed their parties, I was always at my dads. Then there's Ernest and Doris, they're just babies.. I haven't even met them yet.” Louis sighed, half smiling but half frowning. Loving the memories, but missing them greatly whenever he thought of them.

“Oh.” Harry said sadly, “I'm sorry, I have a sister.. Gemma. I haven't seen her in about a year or two, she lives back in London.” Harry added, and Louis smiled.

“Yeah? What about your parents?” Louis asked, loving the way Harry's face turned soft.

“They're back home too, miss my mom lots though. My step dad, he's always travelling so I feel terrible about leaving my mom. But Gemma is there, so I shouldn't feel as terrible as I do.” Harry hushed his whispers, hearing Faith stir but not wake.

“Yeah, my mom has a new husband. So, my step dad. He came around just after Daisy and Phoebe turned 4, I knew that when I left she was in good hands.” Louis sighed.

“How come you moved with your dad?” Harry asked, and Louis laughed lightly.

“School, he was going to Atlanta for work and I knew he was going close to the Uni I was attending. Made sense rather than paying to stay on campus.. Kind of just stuck around after and got a job.” Louis said, nerves kicking in as he remembers his job he just abandoned, his father back home looking for him.

Louis knew. He absolutely knew that he was going to lose his job, he knew his relationship with his father was going to be worse than it had already been, and he _knew_ he would crack to Harry soon. It only felt right to tell Harry what really brought him to Southport, and he had the right to know especially if people were looking for him.

“Well, that makes perfect sense to me. So, are you on like.. a holiday or something?” Louis sighed heavily, not meaning for it to be noticeable but with how quickly Harry turned his head, Louis knew.

“Is everything okay? I'm sorry if I'm asking to many questions, I do that quite often really.” Harry apologized, and Louis felt a lump rise in his throat.

He felt guilty, dirty, sneaky, and a liar. Louis didn't like a single bit of it, especially the fact that he's using the money his father _stole_ just to be here and to _stay_ here longer than he had planned. Of course he really did intend on finding a job and surviving on his own, but being a liar was shading all of that heavily.

“No, no. It's okay, it's just.. well- a holiday is one way to put it.” His voice was a lot quieter than it had been before, his body jerked as Harry turned down a dirt road. His left arm that sat on the middle console slipped and bumped into Harry's, that warmth shooting through his body once again.

“If there's anything you wanna talk about, or something? I, well- you hardly know me, I get that. Just, yeah if you wanna like talk or whatever. All ears.” Harry stumbled through his words, but pointed to his ears with a grin to lighten the mood.

Louis smiled, grateful for Harry's attempt. However, the pit in Louis' stomach never left and he was on the brink of an anxiety attack. His left hand was gripping the middle console tightly while the other was tangled in his own hair, legs bouncing up and down and his breathing becoming faster.

“Louis? Do you want me to pull over?” Harry asked, and as much as Louis didn't want to be a burden, he needed out of the car. Fast. Before he could even answer, Harry was pulled over along an empty field.

Louis quickly unbuckled himself, careful not to make so much noise as he shoved himself out of the door and dropped to his knees in the grass. White noise. That was it, he was down for the count and couldn't pull himself out of it this time. He knew he had to just let it happen, not resist and not get hysterical. He couldn't risk Faith waking up and seeing Louis going ballistic in a god damn ditch with the sun setting quickly.

Harry got out, slowing making his way over to Louis. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he did remember his sister going through sort of the same thing. All he did was offer her water, a comfortable space and cuddles. Being stuck on the side of a road made that pretty difficult, Harry's options were limited. Harry crouched down beside Louis, about a foot of space between the two of them.

“I'm going to sit beside you, if that's okay?” Harry asked. He got a whimper in return and a slight nod. Harry sat down, cross legged and hands in his lap.

“I, I can't- I don't know why-” Louis struggled, speaking wasn't the best option right now. Harry hushed him, stopping himself as he was about to start rubbing Louis' back. _Motherly instinct,_ he tells himself.

“It's okay, Lou. You don't have to say anything, but you are hyperventilating. So I'm gonna help you now, okay?” Harry asked, and Louis rubbed his hands over his face aggressively- as if he was trying to literally scrub off this feeling.

“I'm just going to sit with my back against yours, you'll be able to feel my breathing and try to match it without me smothering you.” Harry explained, crawling his way to Louis' back, he sat up straighter with his back pressed against Louis' and instantly felt the heat coming off of Louis' body.

“Just close your eyes Lou, feel my shoulders move with my breath. It'll be over soon, if there's anything at all you need or want me to do, tell me. Until then, I'll do whatever I can think of.” Harry spoke slowly, quietly and carefully. He had no idea where the hell he was going with this but he sure as hell hoped it worked.

He was slightly grateful for Louis dropping to the ground about 4 feet from Faith's door, which meant as Harry sat against his back, he could see Faith sleeping. Louis was shaking so terribly that it took everything in Harry's power not to turn around and hold him still, so Louis could possibly get a sense of reality again. Except, boundaries are a thing.

“Tell me, tell a story. Please- a h-appy one, Haz please.” Louis stuttered out, Harry could feel Louis' hands come down to the grass, peaking over his shoulder and seeing him gripping it rather than his face. _Is this working at all?_

“This one time, I decided it was time to show Faith how to bake for the first time ever- a right disaster it was too. Even chose the easiest thing! A cake, a god damn chocolate cake. It was like something out of a movie, Faith had dropped at least 4 eggs before she could even make it from the fridge to the counter- which isn't a long distance at all trust me.” Harry laughed to himself, remembering Faith's giggles every time she dropped one.

“We have a cat, a curious one too. Knocked the bag of flower right off the counter, wanna know where it landed?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded.

“It exploded on the ground, covered Faith head to toe. She couldn't stop sneezing and giggling, hell she even had the hiccups. I had to lay on the ground from laughing so hard, she kept swatting my arm because she claims is wasn't funny- but she couldn't stop laughing either Lou.” Louis let out a weak chuckle, mentally picturing it himself.

"Once we _finally_ got the ingredients into the mixer for a second time, because of course... Faith pressed the button too soon. It was all good, you know? Yeah.. It was messy, and frustrating, but in the end we managed. We made an awesome cake.” Harry said, sighing happily as he could feel Louis' breathing a lot better now.

“Moral of the story, I guess. Good can come out of bad things, so whatever is upsetting you.. It can become good, no matter what it is.” Harry said, and Louis nodded and sniffled.

“Thank you. That really helped, actually.” Louis was quiet, so damn quiet and fragile and Harry didn't know what to do with himself. Louis was the first to turn and look over his shoulder at Harry, Harry meeting him in the middle.

“Let's uhm, get Faith home... I need to tell you something.” Louis sighed, and Harry nodded. Harry helped Louis up and was ready to open the passenger door, until Louis shook his head and pointed to Faith, who was waking up slightly and Louis felt insanely guilty.

“I'll sit in the back with her, and tell her a story or something. Get her to sleep again.” Louis said, moving around to the door behind the drivers side and hopped in.

Harry drove, listening to Louis tell some made up story off the top of his head with only the quiet of the radio playing in the background. Louis and Harry would make eye contact through the rear view mirror from time to time, giving each other a smile and a nod, as if saying a silent _thank you._

The trio had make it back to Harry's all in one piece, Harry once again grabbed the containers while Louis scooped Faith up- thankful she had gone back to sleep. As Louis walked up to the front porch, he realized this was the first time he had ever been to- or seen Harry's house. He remembers Harry saying how he renovated the entire thing, and Louis could picture it. He could see Harry painting the shingles, staining the deck, and when he walked inside behind him- he pictured even more.

He could see Harry fixing floorboards, painting the rooms the light colours that they are, he even pictured him and Faith doing some decorative shopping as he noticed the very flashes of pinks and purple items scattered around the room to add some colour.

“I'm just gonna get her into her pajamas and tuck her into bed, do you mind putting the kettle on?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. It was the first thing that they had said to each other since the field.

Louis filled the kettle, dug through about 3 cupboards before finding mugs and was thankful that the tea bags sat in a clear jar with butterflies painted onto it on the counter and right beside it was a jar of sugar. Harry was downstairs just as the kettle began to whistle, he joined Louis in the kitchen as they fixed their teas and then Harry gestured Louis to the left of the room.

They walked through what Louis assumed was the den, a big TV, one suede brown love seat and a larger suede love seat, multiple tables and many trinkets filled the room. Louis felt cozy just walking through. Harry led him to the glass sliding door that took them onto a back deck, a swing chair and a patio set were kept tidy, except for the occasional toy forgotten behind from Faith.

Louis took a seat on one of the patio chairs while Harry sat across from him, he took a minute to admire the backyard. There was a small garden to the left, a flower bed along the back fence, a trampoline sat in the middle of the yard and a wooden swing set. It reminded Louis of his mothers house, _home._

“Your home is really something, Harry. It's beautiful.” Was the first thing that came out of Louis' mouth. Harry smiled.

“Thank you, it took a lot of time and a lot of work.. But it's home. One of my greatest accomplishments, Faith of course being the first. It's all for her, really.” Louis could see Harry's genuine meaning behind it, his face was a soft smile as he looked around like he was seeing it for the first time too.

“I'm not trying to rush you, but what did you want to talk about? Or if you've changed your mind on telling me, that's okay. We can just have tea and talk, whatever you prefer.” Harry said, and Louis gave him a thoughtful smile.

Until his phone began ringing, and buzzing all over the table in front of him.

“Speak of the god damn devil. I'm gonna answer this, in front of you. Then I'll explain it all after, okay?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, eyebrows raised and his lips tight.

Louis sighed, swiping the green button across the screen and immediately putting it on speaker. Harry protested, waving his hands around and shaking his head but Louis continued.

“Hello?”

“Hi dad.” Harry's eyes went wide, Louis nodded sadly.

“You haven't answered a single one of my texts, or calls. I know you've had to have checked my voice mails by now. Have you decided what you're doing yet?” His father asked, Louis could tell he had already been drinking. His voice was hoarse and slurring the slightest.

“I'm not coming home, for a while dad. I need time, away from you.” Louis responded, treading lightly in hope his father isn't more drunk than he thought.

A loud sigh moved through the phone, then the sound of glass breaking. Louis was wrong.

“Lou- for god's sake just come home and we can figure this bank shit out. No one needs to know what I did, and you can just , j-just keep your mouth shut here, Where I can keep track of you. I've already got people trying to find you.” His father yelled, Harry flinched at his tone and Louis was so embarrassed.

“Dad, listen to me. I'm not coming home, I'm not telling anyone what you did. I just don't want to be around you for a while, what you did is so- so fucked up! I can't even think of you without wanting to throw up dad.” Louis said bravely, his breathing becoming shakier and Harry's face turning into worry as the phone call went on.

“No! Louis, you don't understand. I didn't want to do it this way, but I have people literally looking for you. Do you know how serious this is? I need you _home_. I can't have you running around and possibly telling the wrong person about this. The money is taken, it's done with. I can't go back in time and change what I did, you have to accept that.” His father huffed, Louis risked a glance at Harry and regretted it.

Harry's face was like stone, but not angry. It looked as if he had just witnessed a ghost, and Louis didn't blame him if he refused to talk to him after this.

“You can't find me, and there's no point anyway. I wouldn't come home unless it was my choice! And there's no way in hell I'm going to just accept the fact that you STOLE money from those families fucking bank accounts just for what? For the luxury of having money? The cars? The fucking house that's too big for 2 people- well, one person now. Point is, I'm hanging up and I'm not coming home.” Louis argued, his voice raising only a little- scared he'll wake someone up. His fists were tight and shaking in his lap.

“Don't call me, don't text me, don't even fucking write me a damn letter if you ever find me. I'll come home when it's time. Until then, the only phone call I want from you is if you're telling me you got fucking caught.” Louis said, hanging the phone up right after.

 It was silent between Louis and Harry, Louis felt like shrinking into a ball and dying with how perplexed Harry's facial expression was. Harry hadn't moved the slightest the entire phone call, his left leg across his other, right hand holding his mug of tea and left hand gripping at his thigh.

“Say something. Anything. Hell, kick me out of your house if you want- I'd understand.” Louis finally spoke, and Harry sighed.

“Just, tell me everything. From the top, I need to know all the details until I can help you.” Harry said after about a minute of silence. Louis perked his head up, brows furrowed.

“Help? Don't you mean decide if you should even talk to me anymore or not?” Louis asked, and he was serious. He had no clue what the fuck Harry was thinking when he offered to help.

“No, I mean fucking help Louis.” Harry snapped, and Louis flinched.

“From what I've gathered, your dad did something- a big something and now you've been dragged into it when you're innocent and he's threatening you. From the top, tell me everything and we'll figure something out because it's obvious that calling the cops isn't optional.”

“But I'm-” Louis began but Harry cut him off.

“But you're what? You didn't break into peoples bank accounts, correct?” Harry asked, and Louis shook his head no.

“You're innocent, and you're in trouble. You're a nice fucking guy, you wouldn't hurt anyone. I've known you for a few fucking days, but I've seen you with that little girl in the house. My kid, Louis. I'm going to help you.” Harry finished, and Louis sighed in defeat.

Louis finally let the tears fall, this time they weren't because of his anxiety. But because of well, everything. The phone call, running away, risking a lot, losing a lot. But also crying because of Harry, how good of a fucking person Harry has been since the second he got to Southport.

Harry stood up, walking over to Louis and grabbing him by the elbow to get him out of the chair and pulling him into a tight hug. Louis sobbed into his shoulder, and Harry rubbed his back.

“You're gonna be fine Lou. We're gonna fix this, and you can have your life back before you know it.” Harry said quietly. Louis nodded into his shoulder, not letting his arms loosen around Harry's waist.


	11. Eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff. fluff. oh and more fluff.

**Eleven – Dancing Queen/ Does Your Mother Know - Mamma Mia /You’re The One That I Want - Grease **

 

It took Louis about two hours to get through the background of the story of him and his father, it would've taken a lot quicker if he had stopped crying so much and of course if him and Harry didn't get so caught up talking about when Louis first arrived at the shop.

It was nearing midnight now, the two of them had gone through 3 cups of tea since they first stepped onto the porch and Louis seriously dreaded having to go back to the little bed and breakfast. Everything about Harry's house was so comforting, it was so much like his mother's home and he had missed the feeling. It had been literal years.

“So, is there anyone else you plan to tell?” Harry asked, him and Louis were both sitting on the cushioned porch swing, each of them having a blanket draped across their legs.

“I have to tell my friend's back home, Liam and Zayn. They could really help with not letting my dad know where I am.” Harry nodded, giving the swing a little push to keep rocking.

“Keep that up and I'm gonna pass out, curly.” Louis said, resting his head back and closing his eyes. The weather was so good tonight, almost too good. It wasn't cold but it had the perfect breeze, the sky was a canvas littered with stars since Harry didn't live right in town- you could see it all.

“Keep calling me that and I'll chop it all of. Which, I plan to do anyway.” Harry retorted, teasingly of course. Louis opened one eye, looking over to Harry who was already smirking back at him.

“I didn't even get a chance to braid it, what a shame.” Louis huffed, and Harry laughed.

“Did you ever braid your sisters?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded happily.

“Did a good job of it too, French braid and everything dude. I had that shit down to a T.” Harry smiled, picturing Louis braiding all his sisters’ hair and the girls complaining about it hurting.

“Did you ever consider calling your mom about all of this stuff going on with your father?” Harry was still looking at Louis, even though Louis had his head back and eyes shut. Louis sighed for what felt like the hundredth time tonight.

“Honestly, yeah. I did.” Louis answered. Harry just nodded, not pushing.

“I just, she's got the girls you know? I don't need to her to worry about this shit, I got myself into this mess by moving with him in the first place... Last thing she needs is to worry about her oldest son witnessing her ex husband commit a pretty hefty crime.” Louis let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head before letting out his like 7th yawn in the past 20 minutes.

“Oh god, am I keeping you up? I'm usually up late, do you want me to take you home?” Harry asked, already moving the blanket off his lap. Louis stopped him, though. Putting Harry's hand down from grabbing the blanket and draped it back over Harry's lap.

“I'm tired, yeah. But- alright, I'm gonna sound like a total pussy-”

“Louis, seriously?” Harry huffed, not liking when anyone put themselves down.

“Look, can I crash here? I don't care if it has to literally be right here on this swing or on the damn trampoline, I just don't think I'd make it through the night without someone around in case I lose my shit again.” Louis shrunk back into his seat, feeling more vulnerable than ever.

Harry smiled softly. “Of course, I've got a spare room if you want. Or you can have the den, spare room doesn't have TV in case you'd like some background noise.” Harry offered, and Louis couldn't help himself from bringing Harry into an awkward hug as they both sat on the chair.

“No problem, seriously. I've got Netflix and Xbox too if you want, distractions I find are the best way to relax. As dumb as that sounds, wanna go in now? Watch a movie? Or like, you could sleep and I could go watch a movie in my room or something... up to you.” Harry was oddly nervous, and Louis loved every second of it.

“Movie sounds good.” Louis murmured after he stood, fully wrapped in the blanket head to toe. His voice muffled by the part covering his chin, Harry rolled his eyes and giggled, leading Louis into the house.

Louis ended up on the longer suede couch, Harry had fetched him pillows and a proper blanket. Harry took comfort on the love seat, a fuzzy little mermaid blanket across his legs because it's just too short to reach his toes from his chin. Louis couldn't stop giggling and offering the bigger blanket as he watched Harry struggle.

 It only took about 20 minutes into the movie for Louis to pass out, a smile on his face as he slept. Harry left a pair of pajama pants in the den about 10 minutes after, making sure Louis was fast asleep so he wouldn't risk waking him up as he shut the TV off and closed the doors behind him and headed for his own bed.

 

 

Harry was woken up by a loud scream, jumping out of his bed, managing to slip on one slipper, half of his robe on and his pajama pants just barely hanging on as he raced to Faiths room and found her bed a mess and body-less. He almost flew down the stairs- literally _flew_ , that boy almost missed all 12 steps.

“Dad!” Faith screamed again, and then heard an aggressive “shhh! I’ve got this!” as he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Harry rubbed his eyes, just to be sure that what he was seeing was in fact real. He mumbled a very quiet _‘you’ve gotta be kidding me’_ as he stared in front of him. Faith was standing on the island counter while Louis- yes, _Louis_ was also on the counter using Faith as a human shield. The only thing that was confusing was that they were facing the double doors of the den, and then Harry noticed the biggest frying pan he owned- clutched between Louis’ small hands.

“Oh yeah Louis you’ve really got this, be a man!” Faith said, and Harry admired her wit and sarcasm. Neither of them had noticed Harry leaning against the doorway until he muffled a laugh, could you blame him though?

“Yeah Lou, be a man!” Harry hollered, walking into the kitchen and scoping out what it could possibly be that had these two frightened so badly. “So, what’s got everyone in a fuss this mor- _Holy fuck!_ ” Harry yelled as he turned to face the double doors.

“Dad, swear jar!” Faith yelled and Harry was silent, because… Well. Maybe getting a house that sort of backed into a forest wasn’t the _smartest_ idea he’s ever had because…

“Oh dear.” Harry said, both Faith and Louis’ heads turned so quick with a threatening glare that he’s pretty sure he heard their necks crack. “Not the time Harold, I had quite the rude awakening ya know?” Louis hissed.

“No, literally oh _deer_. There’s a god damn deer in my living room?” Harry said, although it came out as more of a question. Faith and Louis both rolled their eyes because Harry seriously didn’t need to point that out, it was pretty obvious.

“Thanks captain obvious!” Faith snickered, Louis gave her a little fist bump- quickly scolding her as he saw Harry glaring at him for encouraging his own daughter to sass her father.

“So, Louis… You look like you have this covered, I’m just going to go back to sleep and pretend that this isn’t real.” Harry said, gesturing to Louis and his frying pan. Louis hopped off the counter, poking Harry in the chest with the frying pan.

“Make a joke about me one more time Harold and I _will_ shove this pan down your throat” Louis threatened, whispering. Harry giggled, which only pissed Louis off more- but Louis was about as threatening as that one cat that’s always trying to be tough from the Aristocrats movie in the morning, his fringe was messily thrown about on his head, his eyes were noticeably tired and puffy but made the blue stand out more, he had a scruffy beard coming in and well- he opted for the dark red flannel pajama bottoms Harry left for him, much too long for Louis’ shorter legs.

He was just too soft to take seriously in the morning, Harry wanted so badly to just peck his forehead and send him back to bed and bring tea up. However, he had a fucking living, beathing deer in his living room and had to figure out how to get it out.

Louis turned around, helping Faith off the counter. She was wearing a pair of Olaf pants that _did_ have a matching top, but instead she was wearing a transformers t-shirt. Louis couldn’t say it out loud, but he loved it. Her sleepy body coming down into the kitchen, too tired to even care that Louis was in the house (Louis was worried for nothing) and her hair that was in a bun the last time he saw her- was now in a frizzy mess on her head.

“Dad, do something it’s gonna eat the plants!” Faith said, shoving Harry towards the doors- he of course didn’t move the slightest bit.

“Do I call the cops? I seriously have never had this happen before, how did it even get ins-“ Harry paused as he saw Faith pointing up at Louis, and Louis was quick to point his finger down to Faith. Harry gave Louis a sharp eyebrow raise.

“Okay! Okay, _sheesh_. It was me, I went out for a smoke- left the damn door open for _maybe_ 5 minutes as I made tea. Faith came into the kitchen, said hey and bam. She screamed, we all screamed, cried a little and got onto the counter!” Louis huffed, pushing his fringe out of his face. “This isn’t my fault! You should have a fence or something!” Louis argued, Harry only shook his head laughing.

“Oi! Get out of the damn fern!” Louis yelled, tapping his frying pan on the window of the doors- the deer was happily chewing on the plant, not even phased until Louis tapped the window harder. The deer spooked, knocking over a small shelf that held a few books.

“I’m calling Niall, he’ll know what to do. Either way he’ll have to come figure out some fence measurements for me.” Harry said, running upstairs to grab his phone from his nightstand.

Louis looked down at Faith, smiling wickedly. “You were _so_ scared!” Louis teased, Faith rolled her eyes and gave him a swift kick to the shine.

“ _You_ were the one who cried!” She argued, sticking her tongue out as Louis dropped to clutch his shin in his hand.

“Oi! I’m telling your dad you did that!”

“You literally let a deer into his favourite room, you’re already in trouble! I win!” Faith argued, giggling as Louis huffed, leaning against the doors and sliding down to his bum. Faith walked over, sitting beside him.

“Why were you even here last night? Are you homeless?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

“I have a place to stay, but I fell asleep watching a movie. Is that okay?” Louis half lied, half told the truth. Faith thought for a moment.

“Only if you promise to get me a milkshake again soon” She said seriously, Louis held out a hand to shake and called it a deal. Harry raced down the steps, he was sort of dressed now. Wearing a pair of torn up skinny jeans, and an old white Rolling Stones t-shirt and a snapback to tame his curls.

“I completely forgot I have to open shop for Jeff, but Niall will be here shortly- don’t answer the door to anybody else!” Harry said, grabbing his keys off the counter and his shoes from the hall closet.

“You’re just gonna leave me here with this beast?!” Faith cried, and Louis laughed.

“Is that anyway to talk to our new friend here?” He asked, nodding his head towards the deer that was still very much enjoying the fern.

“I was talking about you.” Faith tried to say seriously, but ruined it by giggling. Louis couldn’t even be mad. She was too good.

“Ya got me there kid, ya got me good. I’m wounded.” Louis said, clutching a hand over his heart and letting the rest of his body slump to the floor so that he was playing dead. Faith giggled more, climbing onto Louis’ stomach and poking his cheeks.

“Quit it! If dad’s leaving, you’re in charge. If you’re in charge, I need food!” Faith said, crawling off Louis and standing up straight to show her authority.

“Faith, be nice. Louis- feed her, she likes cereal. I’ll try to be quick, don’t let anymore deer in this house! Seriously, only open the door for Niall only!” He called, looking over his shoulder and giving Louis a soft smile. Louis knew what he was talking about, his heart swelled.

Louis got off the floor, hoisting Faith up onto the counter top once again and thought for a moment. “You don’t _really_ want cereal, do you? That’s so plain. I say we make a proper breakfast.” Louis said, and Faith nodded happily.

“Why didn’t you make the cookies for the party then?” Faith asked, and Louis laughed. “I can _cook_ , I can’t bake to save me life. Cooking and baking are two different things.” He said, and Faith just nodded along.

“If you say so. What are we gonna make?” She asked, and Louis thought for a moment before opening multiple cupboards and the fridge and gathered up a few items.

“Let’s see, we’ve got pancake mix, eggs, bacon, sausage, yogurt- a little bit of everything so I say we do this buffet style.” Louis said, scooting his way around the kitchen, asking Faith where certain things would be and she would point to whatever cupboard or drawer they were in.

Louis noticed the little docking station placed on the windowsill above the kitchen sink and took out his phone. “Do you know the movie Mamma Mia?” Louis asked, scrolling through his Spotify playlists he has saved and placed his phone into the doc.

“Duh, it’s one of dad’s favourite movies!” She said, Louis smiled and pressed play on his phone. Faith hopped off the counter, giggling shyly as the song came on and watched Louis begin humming along and dancing his way around the room while he mixed pancake batter and put a few pieces of bacon onto a different frying pan.

“What’re you giggling on ‘bout?” Louis asked.

“You’re dancing like my dad! He does that little foot-step thing too, and the hand movements!” Faith said, imitating the moves herself. Louis cackled, turning up the music and taking Faiths hand after placing some batter onto a pan.

“Tell me you know the dance to this song!” Louis cheered, and Faith nodded as ‘[ _Dancing Queen_ ’ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdAUPTRsCSM)came on. The two of them had the routine down to a T, each of them singing along happily while Louis occasionally flipped bacon or pancakes, cracked eggs- he was actually quite proud of how well he was multitasking.

They also would occasionally serenade the deer that didn’t seem to even give a shit about the loud music or singing, he was still eating the god damn fern. As they were mid guitar solo, a loud knock came on the door with an Irish accent on the other end.

“Louis? Faith? It’s Nialler, I got a deer to deal with!” He called out, Faith was about to run and open the door but Louis swiftly beat her to it- safety first.

It definitely was just Niall, a ball cap on his head with bits of blonde hair poking out, dirtied blue jeans hanging loosely on his hips, brown work boots on his feet and a plain black shirt on. “Is that Mamma Mia playing?” He asked, stepping through the door and walking towards the kitchen. “What the hell smells so good?” He continued walking into the kitchen, Louis took off whatever was done on the pans and had large plates set up on the island to make a buffet line.

“I cooked, hungry?” Louis asked and Niall nodded vigorously, grabbing himself a plate from the cupboard. Louis assumed Niall was here a lot with how well he knew where everything seemed to be, even helped himself to a glass of milk and took a seat at the end of the island that faced the double doors. He piled up a variety of food onto his place, it took him about two mouthfuls to look up and noticed what he really came here for.

“Jesus _Christ!_ I thought H was joking!” Niall said, grabbing a pancake and carrying it to the doors with him as he looked at the deer. Louis continued cooking some more, Faith got a seat for herself and insisted on waiting for her dad to come back home before she ate.

“He wasn’t, scared the shit right out of me and Faith.” Louis said, and Faith mumbled _‘ahem! Swear jar!’_ Louis made her a glass of chocolate milk to get her to forget about it.

Niall sat back down, digging into his food, also humming along to _‘[Does Your Mother Know’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FNBZwONvQU). _ Half way through the song, Harry came rushing through the door- pausing as he stood in the hallway because once again he had to make sure this was real.

Niall was finished eating, rubbing his stomach as he tapped his foot to the beat. Louis and Faith sang along to the song, making up their own dances. Louis was twirling Faith, then doing a bit of an old-school twist move. Harry walked into the kitchen, a wide- toothy smile across his face.

“What’s all this?” He asked, gesturing around the kitchen to all the food, and the two dancing children. Louis didn’t lose character, didn’t even try to cover up that he was just dancing to the Mamma Mia soundtrack coming from _his_ phone. He just smiled, grabbing a warm plate out of the oven he had put away only a few minutes ago for Harry. Louis then pulled two more out for himself and Faith, pouring a glass of water for Harry and then sat down.

“’S the best I could do to make up for the literal deer that’s in your den, and still eating your fern.” Louis said, gesturing for Harry to take a seat. Niall sighed heavily.

“How dare you put me into a food coma _before_ I get the deer out, I could probably go in there and nap and he still wouldn’t move from that damn plant.” Niall said, Harry laughed and began eating his food. He moaned, literally _moaned_. Louis’ fork just happened to slip through his fingers, he couldn’t play it off coolly at all.

“This is so good, I haven’t had a proper breakfast in so long” Harry said, and Faith nudged Louis’ elbow then tugged him down to whisper to him.

“I think you made up for the deer thing” She said, giggling and holding out her tiny fist to bump against Louis’. Harry was far too caught up in the food to even care what they were saying, but snapped his head up as soon as the song changed. _[You're the one That I Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oKPYe53h78)._

“ _No fucking way”_ Harry said, his mouth full of food. Faith gave him a swift kick to the shin under the table just like she did to Louis. Louis looked completely embarrassed, his cheeks bright red and frantically looking for the remote to the doc. Niall beat him to it though, turning it up and dancing.

“God please, why did you have to curse me with a love so strong for musicals?” Louis groaned, chewing on a piece of bacon as Harry began to shimmy his shoulders and Niall laughed.

“Mate, Harry goes _mad_ to this song!” Niall laughed out, Harry only smirked and put his mind away from food for now. Louis was trying to ignore the burning feeling in his body as Harry sang confidently, and dramatically.

“I got chills, they’re multiplying! And I’m looosin’ control, cause the power you’re supplyin’- it’s electrifying!” Harry sang loudly, slipping out of his chair in one swift move before literally grabbing Louis out of his own seat and making him dance with him. Louis shoved him back though, walking backwards with a bit of sass in his step as he played along.

“You better shape up, ‘cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you! Better shape up, you better understand- to my heart I must be true!” He sang along, Harry dancing towards him as he backed up. The two of them danced around the kitchen, Niall took Faith to be his own dance partner as the song played on loudly through the house.

The song finished, another classic coming on shuffle while everyone finished up their breakfast. Niall began cackling loudly out of nowhere though, and everyone was completely confused.

“Mate! The deer, it’s gone! Must’ve not approved of the singin’ ‘n dancin’ all morning.” Niall laughed. Harry, Louis and Faith all cheered while Niall moved into the den to shut the back door.


	12. twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for slow updates, winter holidays are always soooo busy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's any typos, wanted to get this up while I had a chance! Enjoy :)

** Twelve. **

****

 

The rest of the morning went by smoothly, Niall did measurements for the future fence, Louis cleaned up the mess in the kitchen he made, Harry was tried to save what was left of the fern and Faith was being herself usual self. Which meant that she bounced between helping everyone out, and of course sassing someone if they did something wrong according to her.

It was a great day, really. It was noon now, Harry had gotten Jeff to take over the shop today due to the emergency of the deer and Louis staying over. Niall was more than happy to hang around for the day, keeping everyone entertained and being his happy-self while he was at it. Louis made a quick trip back to the bed and breakfast to shower and get a change of clothes, a pair of gym shorts and a tank top and he was back at Harry’s.

Harry’s phone buzzed against the patio table, Louis ad Harry were currently watching Niall teach Faith how to do flips on the trampoline.

“Hey Kyle” Harry said, putting his feet up onto the chair next to him to relax. Louis watched Niall and Faith, enjoying the warm afternoon.

“They did? That’s sick!” Harry said excitedly. “Okay. Yep- you want me to? I’ll talk to them.” He smiled, looking at Louis who had a raised eyebrow. “Yes, a deer broke into my house.” Harry rolled his eyes, Louis laughed. “Join all of us for dinner tonight? Yeah- the one beside the market, 6ish? yep! Gotcha, see you later!” Harry’s voice was filled with excitement as he ended the call, staring at Louis with wide, bambi eyes and a massive grin across his face.

“You gonna tell me why the hell you’re staring at me like I just found the answer to the entire universe?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded happily.

“Kyle talked to town hall, about the fundraiser thing!” Harry said, kicking his feet down from the chair and propping his elbows onto his knees. Louis nodded, “And?”

“Annnd! They said yes, we can do it. They gave us the go-ahead and they’re even gonna help us out a bit!” Harry cheered, Louis beamed happily right back at him.

“Wait, really?” He asked, a little shocked with how quickly the approval came. They literally only talked about it yesterday, Kyle must’ve been a ‘get to it’ kind of guy.

“Yes! Think you could give your friend’s a call? I’ll talk to Niall today while he’s here.” Harry asked, and Louis immediately pulled out his phone, sending a text to both Liam and Zayn to get together as soon as possible so they could all skype.

“Get to it then! Nialler! Get over, you too Faith!” Louis called out, the two of them hopped off the trampoline and hustled over to the porch. Niall pulled up a spot on the swing chair while Faith sat happily on Harry’s lap.

“So, remember how I texted you yesterday about the fundraiser?” Harry dove into detailed conversation with Niall, filling him in on everything we talked about and the go-ahead from town hall. Faith was nodding along, adding ideas of her own as Harry explained things. Louis’ phone vibrated in his pocket, a text from Liam popping up about how him and Zayn were home today and that they could skype whenever Louis had a minute.

“Shi- Haz, you got a computer?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded. “Can I borrow it? I’ll skype my mates here, so everyone’s in one place.” Louis said, everyone heading inside to the den while Harry went and grabbed his computer. Louis sat on the couch, Harry sitting beside him, Niall sat behind them on the top of the couch and Faith sat on the floor at Louis’ feet in front of the computer. Louis quickly logged into his account, pressing the video call button.

A few moments later, his two closest friends popped up on the screen. Liam had cut his hair since Louis last seen him, the sides shaved and the top left long. Zayn looked the same, bit of a beard going on with his messy black hair cut the same as Liam’s. “Lads! Lookin’ good, oi! Is that my shirt?” Louis asked, looking to see that Zayn was wearing one of his Marvel shirts.

“You too mate, and yeah it’s yours. So, who’s everyone?” Zayn asked, and Louis began introducing everyone. It took a bit to get through, with Liam and Zayn both asking how Louis met each of them- which of course he shot right into the stories.

“So, what’s the emergency? Where have you been?” Liam asked, Louis knew he would asked the second question but right now wasn’t the place or time to go into detail.

“I’ll fill you in on bigger details later, for now I’ve got a job for the two of you.” Louis said seriously, his two friends sighed heavily. “Oi! It’s a good job, you’ll love it.”

“Will we?” Zayn asked, and Harry nodded to him in response.

“You will, I swear. Just, trust Louis on this alright?” Harry said, smiling when Liam and Zayn nodded back.

Louis began explaining the fundraiser in full detail, Harry and Niall occasionally cutting in if Louis forgot to mention something. Faith sat quietly, playing with the laces on Louis’ shoes as she waited patiently.

“Well, you’re in massive luck because we get the rest of the summer off.” Liam said, and Louis cheered.

“So, does that mean you’re in?” Louis asked, flashing his best smile. Liam and Zayn looked between each other, scratching their chins jokingly. “Come on! It’s like a lads holiday, this place is amazing and you’ll have so much fun!” Louis said in his sweetest voice, adding a long _“pleeeeease!”_ with his hands folded together in front of him.

“On one condition.” Zayn said, Louis nodded quickly. “You have to tell us what’s going on with you _tonight!_ ” Louis nodded, holding out a pinky to the screen and waiting for Zayn to do it back. “If you do, we’ll drive out whenever you say you need us there.” Zayn finished, holding his pinky to the screen. Faith mocked them for it, but connected her finger to Louis’ just for something to do.

“I know you don’t know us very well, but thank you so much. This means the world to us, and the town itself so I’m really thankful for you guys already.” Harry added, Liam and Zayn looked fondly at the camera.

“Louis, I don’t know how the hell you ended up in South Port with this guy, but keep him around- his niceness covers up for your shitty-“

“Swear jar!” Faith cut Liam off.

“Your _crappy_ attitude and resting bit- _mean_ face.” Liam finished, apologizing to Faith. Niall laughed in the background, bumping his elbow into Harry’s shoulder.

“Thank you, again. Look forward to seeing you two, probably soon. Louis goes on about missing you guys, so don’t be surprised if he asks you to be here by tomorrow.” Harry said, then excused himself to the washroom. Niall slid down into Harry’s spot.

“What Harry said, we can all go for beers whenever you get here- my treat!” Niall added happily, Zayn and Liam agreed- protesting that Niall pays for it all. Harry returned shortly after, truck keys in hand.

“You two come with me to get the fence stuff, leaving Louis to catch up with his mates.” Harry said, winking at Louis. Faith was quick to protest, arguing about wanting to stay with Louis. “I’ll buy you one of those lollipops they have at the cash register?” Harry bribed, Faith jumped up waving goodbye to the camera and skipped off out the door with Harry and Niall. “See you in a bit! Don’t let anymore deer inside!” Harry called out once more before shutting the door behind him.

“So, where do I start?” Louis sighed, his two best friends giving him a sympathetic smile each. Louis dove into the story of his father and the bank, the packing up and leaving, meeting Harry and every detail in between.

His friends listened along, not cutting him off once. “Now I’m here.” Louis finished, holding his hands out and shrugging.

It had been about half an hour since he started talking about it, Louis was thankful that the drive into town for the others would be a bit longer. Liam and Zayn didn’t say anything for a few minutes, Louis almost thought that the connection had lost and that they didn’t hear any of it.

“So, first of all… I never liked your dad very much.” Liam said, and Louis laughed lightly. “Second of all, he hasn’t tried to talk to either of us. But if he does, we’ll cover you.” Liam said, Louis thanked him kindly. “Lastly…” Zayn added, sighing longingly. Louis sat on the edge of the couch, worried they would say no to coming now that they knew the whole story.

“I’ll wash this shirt, you can have it back tomorrow.” Zayn smiled, Louis cheered doing a little fist bump. “What do you need us bring?” Zayn asked, and Louis began to tell them about supplies and what not. The conversation went on for a few more minutes, Louis going on about supplies and his father all at once.

“The bed and breakfast I stay in has been pretty empty, so you could stay there if you have the money for it- since you know, you’d probably share a room.” Louis said, and it was true. Liam and Zayn had been together romantically for almost a year now, sharing a bed was nothing new to them.

“Or Harry told me that you two could stay in his guest room, if the hotel isn’t your style.” Louis finished, hoping they would decline Harry’s room because _maybe, just maybe_ Louis could swing a few sleepovers for himself. But, no one needed to know that.

“Hotels fine, give us the number and we’ll reserve a room.” Liam said and Louis thanked the heavens for that. They ended the call shortly after that. Louis was incredibly pleased with everything at the moment, his two best mates were already packing their bags and would be in SouthPort tomorrow.

 

Louis sent Harry a quick text,

 

**Thanks for giving me time to talk to them, I’m done now btw.**

 

Louis tossed his phone onto the couch, turning on the TV and Xbox. His phone buzzed shortly after.

 

_Not a problem, we’re on our way back now. Faith has a present for you, Niall wont stop talking about how excited he is to go out for beers with more guys than just me. You’ve created monsters._

 

Louis laughed loudly at that, typing a quick response.

 

**I’ve tainted everyone you love, sorry mate. Just have the affect on people.**

_You really do. Act surprised when Faith says she’s got a gift for you, wasn’t supposed to say anything._

 

Louis smiled, sending one more text and then beginning a game a Fifa.

A little while later while Louis was hung up in a game of Fifa, Faith ran through the front door, searching all over the house yelling “Louis! Louuu, I got a present for youuu!” until she finally checked the den.

Louis quickly paused the game, giving the small girl his full attention. Faith stood with a massive grin, her arms held behind her back as she swayed on the heels of her feet.

“Louis.” Faith said seriously, Harry leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. “Faith.” Louis responded, tilting his head a little as he waited to see what all the fuss was about.

“Close your eyes, this is serious stuff.” Faith instructed, Louis looked hesitantly to Harry.

“You heard her, eyes closed mate.” Harry said, and Louis shook his head but closed his eyes tightly.

“Hands out, prepare to be amazed!” Faith said happily, Louis held his hands out and flinched at the raise in voice which caused Harry to laugh. He felt the weight of the item drop into his hands, it was pretty big and felt soft to the touch. “Open your eyes!” Faith demanded, and Louis opened his eyes quickly.

In his hands, was a dark blue sweater folded neatly. He unfolded it, looking at the big, bold letters; **SOUTHPORT NORTH CAROLINA**. Louis looked up at Faith who was standing patiently in front of him with a soft smile, he glanced over to Harry who had a soft smile on his face, too. Louis _knows_ a sweater shouldn’t make him as happy as it is right now but he couldn’t contain his smile.

“Dad said you’d be here a while, I thought you might miss home… So, I thought this could make it official, like a second home!” Faith explained, Louis’ entire body went still. He looked over to Harry, who was nodding softly and closing his eyes.

“You thought of this?” Louis asked quietly, Faith nodded slowly. Her eyes were hooded, red rushing up to her cheeks as she glanced down at her feet. Louis couldn’t stop himself, he got off the couch and crouched down to Faiths height, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Do you like it?” Louis could feel her cheeks raising into a smile, her arms wrapped around Louis’ neck. Louis was doing his best not to let tears fall, he choked out a little laugh, nodding into Faith’s small shoulder.

“I love it, thank you so much” Louis sighed happily. “Oi! Haz, get over here!” Louis demanded, Harry shuffled over to the two of them. Louis picked Faith up, holding her tightly and gesturing Harry to join in the hug. Harry wrapped his arms around both Louis and Faith, the two of them pressed tightly against his chest.

“I’m guessing he liked the sweater?” Niall laughed, standing in the doorway. Everyone laughed as Niall rushed over to join in on the hug. “Never miss out on a group hug!” He said, throwing himself into the bunch.

 

***** _Later that day_ *****

Louis, Harry and Faith made a trip into town to take Louis back to his hotel room. Louis decided it’d be best to talk to Barbara now about a possible job, and possibly renting an apartment upstairs. He was nervous, he felt completely out of line to ask a woman he didn’t know for a job, he didn’t want to be turned down. Harry continued to reassure him that Barbara would be more than happy to have him, she always struggled with keeping employees because most of them were students who had to leave at the end of the summer anyway.

After fighting with himself, and Harry in the truck for a good ten minutes in the parking lot, Faith took it into her hands to climb out of the backseat and whip open Louis’ door and drag him inside herself. Despite looking completely unprofessional, having been tugged along behind a girl half his size- the goofiness of the situation calmed his nerves, also because Harry was walking beside him giving him encouraging smiles.

The trio walked inside, Harry calling out for Barbara immediately as they stood at the counter. Louis hadn’t met Barbara yet, only seeing a few employees in the past few days of being there. An older woman who looked the same age as Carol walked up from a back room behind the counter, hurrying to capture Harry into a hug. She then crouched down to Faith, who was still holding his hand as if to keep him in place so he didn’t turn and run away.

“My, my have you grown! I haven’t seen you lot in a while, what brings you ‘round here?” Barbara asked, hugging Faith quickly and standing back up to face Louis and Harry.

“Well Barbara, you’ll be seeing us a lot more… We’ve got a question for you.” Harry said, dimples showing as he grinned. Barbara quirked an eyebrow, looking between Harry and Louis. She gestured the group out the side door to the long wrap around porch, everyone pulling up a seat.

“Louis here, is a guest in your wonderful establishment.”

“He is, I’ve seen him around a bit.” Barbara said kindly, everything about her was sweet. Her salt and pepper grey hair pulled up into a top knot on her head, stray strands hanging in front of her face, her eyes were a dark brown- crinkles and creases becoming more prominent as she spoke and smiles. She reminded Louis of his Nan a little, with how she came off as a person.

“It’s nice to properly meet you, you do run a great place. Complete comfort, for sure.” Louis said, holding out a hand for Barbara to take- shaking it lightly and happily.

Barbara blushed at the compliment, “Oh hush, it could use a bit of work! But thank you darling, glad you’re enjoying your stay.” She smiled, “Now, what can I do for you?”

“Well, a little birdy told me that if I were to look for a possible job- my first stop had to be here. Also, if I was looking for a place to properly stay for while, the bird mentioned that you had apartments for rent…” Louis said quietly, he was never a shy person when it comes to meeting new people, but when it got down to a job or business related- he was sort of weak.

Barbara only smiled softly, “I’ll take a wild guess and say that the bird, you speak of, has curly hair and is sitting beside you- yes?” Louis smirked and nodded.

“Well, I _do_ need some help around here… I’m not sure you’ll be making nearly enough for rent, however.” Barbara frowned slightly, Louis nodded understandingly. “But, my husband is always willing to pay a good chunk of money to help him with his business as well.” Barbara said happily.

“He cleans the boats at the marina for some extra cash, he’s getting too old to do much of it- and his current right hand man, is getting ready to go back to school.” Louis nodded happily.

“Louis’ a great worker, you know. He helped me do shipment the other day, totally caught onto everything quickly- he doesn’t have a resume with him, so I guess I’m the closest thing to reference he’s got” Harry added, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward.

“And he’s super nice!” Faith said, giving Louis a thumbs up.

“Well, you’ve got yourself two of the best people representing you… It doesn’t hurt to try, right?” Barbara said happily, Louis had to contain his happiness.

“Wait! One more thing” Harry said quickly. “We’re in the works of holding a soccer-match fundraiser to get the Church to stay, Louis will be the coach for it so he’d have to be able to work around that- if that’s okay, of course.” Harry said shyly, Barbara nodded.

“Absolutely, Louis- you give me the times and days that work for you, my husband and I will work out separate schedules.” Barbara smiled, Louis sent a silent prayer to the man upstairs- thanking him for his current luck. “The only problem is that I don’t have a room to rent at the moment, but at the end of the month one will be open.”

“That’s alright, I’ve got enough money on me right now to stay in the hotel- “

“Absolutely not!” Harry cut Louis off. “You can’t spend all your money on a room everyday for the next like, 3 weeks!”

“Haz, seriously-“

“Nope, you’re staying in our guest room. Just don’t let anymore deer in the house, and keep making breakfast as payment.” Harry finished, Louis tried to protest but Faith nudged him with her elbow.

“Don’t try to argue, it’s impossible.” Faith whispered, Louis sighed heavily. He turned his head back to Barbara and gave a weak smile and a shrug.

“Just for you, I’ll hold the apartment upstairs. Give’s you some time to gather up first and last, I’ll send you some information and paperwork to Harry’s address then?” Barbara said, standing up. Everyone stood with her, shaking hands and exchanging thank you’s.

Once they had finished talking to Barbara and exchanging information, they went to Louis’ room to gather up his things. Harry looked sadly at the single duffle bag on the floor at the foot of the bed.

“Is that all you brought with you?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded as he shoved a couple of dirty clothes into his bag. “We should go shopping.” Harry added.

“It’ll be fine, my dads working tomorrow so Liam and Zayn are gonna use the spare key in our mail box to get inside. Liam’s borrowing his sisters mini van, gonna bring whatever they can get from my room.” Louis explained, moving to the bathroom to gather up a few things.

“So, you’re pretty serious on not going back for a while?” Harry asked, Louis could hear the slight ring of joy in his voice as he asked the question. Louis’ stomach turned in a good, and bad way.

“I’ve always been a man to live by the term ‘wing it’ so as far as I’m concerned, they could pack up my entire room and I’d go with it.” Louis said, walking out of the bathroom and tossing the smaller bag of bathroom essentials to Faith, who tucked them into his duffle bag.

“But yeah, I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon. Might as well get whatever I can while he’s not home, I’ll have to give my mom a call tonight.” Louis mumbled, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Faith and Harry followed him out of the room.

“Dos this mean we’re having a sleepover tonight?” Faith asked, Louis and Harry laughed as they climbed into the truck.

“A sleepover that’s gonna last a while, if that’s okay with you?” Louis asked, buckling himself in and twisting in his seat to look at Faith.

“As long as you don’t forget about our milkshake deal and…” Faith thought for a moment. Harry turned in his seat to look at her now. “Can you promise to play soccer with me? I wanna be good for the match.” Faith added, Louis reached a hand back to Faith to shake.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, how about we play a bit when we get back to the house?” Louis asked, Faith beamed and did a little fist bump. Harry turned the truck on popping in another one of his CD’s, the ride home was more than enjoyable with everyone singing along loudly. Louis felt so at home.


	13. Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll I'm so mad I went to post this WEEKS ago and it never did and I'm just realizing it now. 
> 
> I've been hella busy working on some personal things, health issues mentally and physically. I will be trying my best to keep up to date with my fics. Thanks ya'll for being here. Short, unedited, enjoy.

** THIRTEEN **

 

 

The next two days went by in a blur, Zayn and Liam had arrived with the van packed full of Louis’ things which meant they spent most of the first day of them arriving, putting all of Louis’ stuff into Harry’s garage or the spare bedroom while Harry went to work. Niall took everyone out for drinks as promised, Zayn and Liam had instantly clicked with everyone in Louis’ new circle of friend’s in the small town. Louis was incredibly pleased.

 

On the second day of Liam and Zayn being in Southport, Harry had to work again. Louis hadn’t heard back from Barbara yet, which left him to watch Faith with Liam and Zayn. Karen had stopped in at Harry’s shop, telling him to bring everyone over for dinner to talk about the fundraiser event again. Everyone showed up, Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Faith in tow behind the group of boys. Kyle was working on the barbecue with Liam at his side, Harry was looking through a few of Karen’s written plans for the fundraiser, Niall was off messing about with Faith and Charlie, which left Louis and Zayn sitting on the steps of the deck.

 

Zayn had asked if he could have a minute to talk to Louis in private, which had everyone scatter else-where on the property. Louis had a funny feeling what it would be about, but he tried his best to avoid it.

 

“So, Lou-“

 

“Just hit me where it hurts man, get it over with. Don’t drag this out, I-“

 

“If you shut up I could get it over with, mate.” Zayn rolled his eyes. Louis took a sip of his beer and nodded.

 

“On our way here, there was a blacked out Lincoln car following us the entire way.” Zayn said quietly. “We didn’t think anything of it because it hadn’t started following us until we got onto the highway, we lost it once we got more towards the water.” Louis nodded along, his heart racing in panic.

 

“I don’t want to think it’s anything suspicious, but I figure it’s best if you know- just in case.” Zayn sighed.

 

“Did you see where you lost them?” Louis asked, Zayn shook his head but his face screwed upward in thought.

 

“Actually, yeah. It was literally just before we turned to meet you at Harry’s store, they took a left instead of right.” Louis nodded with his brows furrowed.

 

“They went into town, where we are right now… If they’re with my dad, they must’ve gotten a hotel here instead of where you guys are staying.”

“Don’t know, but make sure you tell Harry. They definitely saw us go to the shop, don’t need anyone snooping for information.” Zayn finished, standing up and making his way over to Liam and Kyle.

 

Louis stayed on the steps, drinking down the rest of his beer and huffing. He had to do a few of his breathing exercises, feeling a little overwhelmed with the new information. “Fuck.” He mumbled to himself. A Large hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump and spin around.

 

“Haz, you tryin’ to give me a heart attack?” Louis joked, Harry apologized and crouched down to sit beside him with a few papers in hand.

 

“Mind if I show you what Karen’s got?” Louis nodded, he wouldn’t be surprised if Harry had heard the conversation him and Zayn just had. Harry’s face was full of concern and sympathy.

 

They went over all the paper’s Karen wrote up, it was mostly just everything they had talked about with Kyle at the party, just organized instead of scattered. It looked a lot easier now that it was written on paper, rather than everyone’s heads in a mix of confusion trying to remember it all.

 

“So, I’m thinking we should talk to city hall and see what’s a good day to have the match.” Harry said, setting the paper’s aside. “With how much we’ve already got figured out, and with Karen already having called a couple of vendors and gotten them on board- we could probably have the match on the 24th.”

 

“Why the 24th?” Louis asked, Harry smiled.

 

“The town has a fair that day, it’ll be super busy and it’ll help us get lots of recognition. Think you can coach a couple of kids within the next 2 and a half weeks?” Harry asked. “Oh, actually Karen even talked to a few moms at her book club last night. The moms are more than happy to have their kids participate- some of them even play soccer already.”

 

“Really? This makes my job a hell of a lot easier.” Louis laughed a little. “I’m thinking if we hold at least 6 practices in total, they’ll all know the basics and the rules. It’s not like this is a huge match, so really they don’t need lots of time.” Louis said, pulling out his phone to look at his calendar.

 

“We’ll hold the practices Tuesday’s, Thursday’s and Saturday’s. This way they get one practice in just before the game, there’s just one problem.” Louis said.

 

“What? We have a ref, we’ve got a place to practice, we’ve got gear- Karen talked to the school board, she knows the principal- they’ll lend us their gym equipment so the kids have cleats and shin pads.” Harry explained, Louis laughed.

 

“I know, I know… Never mind. I’ve got it figured out, just keep doing what you’re doing.” Louis said reassuringly, Harry looked at him skeptically but nodded and smiled.

 

“Now, I overheard that I should keep a look out for a blacked-out Lincoln?” Harry asked with a smirk. Louis shook his head laughing a little and rolled his eyes.

 

“I knew you heard us! Couldn’t even shower this morning without you barging in and peeing, does anyone know a thing or two about privacy?” Louis groaned, the morning incident flashing back through his mind.

 

Louis swears he locked the door behind him, _swears_. Even if he hadn’t, you would think that Harry would hear the shower running and know not to enter. Of course, that didn’t happen. Harry walked right on in, going pee and flushed the toilet behind him, laughing loudly at Louis shrieking with the temperature change. Louis of course got pay back, when Harry got home for work, he hopped into the shower. Louis took all  his clothes and every towel he could find and hid them in his room.

 

Harry walked out, using a shower loofa to cover his junk as he searched for clothes.

 

“If you’re gonna be living with us, better get used to it. Faith is a nosy kid, and you can only imagine who she got it from.” Harry smiled, bumping his shoulder against Louis’.

 

“Can we be serious for a moment?” Louis asked, his voice quiet as he looked down at his shoes. “I don’t know what my father is willing to do when it comes to getting me to go back home, I definitely don’t know the guys he’s got looking for me either…”

 

“Lou-“

 

“Harry, listen to me. If anything, _anything_ ” Louis emphasising the word. “Puts you or Faith at risk- promise me you’ll give me up to them. Just tell them where I am.” Louis said seriously, Harry laughed. Not a humorous laugh either, just a deadpan- _‘you’ve got to be kidding me’_ kind of laugh. Louis wasn’t kidding.

 

“I’m being serious Haz, don’t you dare let any of this shit come back onto you and your family.”

 

“I’m being serious too, you can’t possibly think I would just give you up, right? I promised you that you’d get your life back, don’t worry about faith and I. We’re a team now.” Harry said seriously, standing up and walking off towards Faith.

 

Louis excused himself from the backyard, heading out front to have a cigarette.

After dinner at Karen’s, all the boys left and headed back to Harry’s for a bonfire. Everything was pretty much ready for the fundraiser, it took a few on-speaker-phone calls and lots of explaining and jumbled speaking but city hall approved of the 24th for the day of the match. Louis and Karen got to learn which kids would be participating, a total of 16. Thankfully, each team could have 8 players on each.

 

Louis decided they could have 3 kids as forwards, 2 mid-fielders, 2 defense and 1 goalie. If any other kids decided to join last minute, they’d get a quick run down on how to play and would be on the bench until one of the kids got tired. The game isn’t supposed to be serious, not caring which team wins in the end. A very large pizza and ice cream party will be held for all participants at Harry’s house at the end of the game anyway, this way everyone is a winner.

 

Roles were decided as well, Zayn was currently sitting across from Louis on the other side of the bonfire- doing some quick sketches for posters and signs, he was in charge of anything that was artsy stuff. Liam would be an announcer and referee, claiming he has the perfect shirt for it and loves whistles. Harry would basically be the mom for both teams, along with Karen. They’ll be in charge of pep talks, cheerleading, staying hydrated and having fun. Kyle was more than willing to help Liam with refereeing, which left Louis and Niall to be coaches for each team.

 

They had agreed to let Karen choose which kids go on what team (Louis demanded he had Faith on his team, he’ll fight anyone who tries to change that).

 

All the boys were sitting around the fire, Liam and Zayn decided it would be the _perfect_ night to have a sleepover. Of course, that meant Niall had claimed the couch in the den- all while telling Liam and Zayn to drag out Harry’s queen sized air mattress to put on the floor in the den as well. Louis immediately protested the sleepover though, worrying that Liam and Zayn were wasting their money on a hotel room if they’re not even staying in it.

 

However, Barbara gave the couple a discount after finding out they were the ones who came from Atlanta to help with the fundraiser- of course, the discount was a secret to be kept quiet about. Louis sighed with a smile, giving in and looking over to Harry for the final permission of a sleepover.

 

Harry smiled happily, nodding. “I mean, if you’re comfortable with sleeping on an air mattress then sure. How long are you staying here anyway?” He asked. Liam and Zayn looked to each other and shrugged a little.

 

“We’re gonna try to stay from now until the end of the month, so at least 2-3 weeks. Obviously, we can’t afford to pay for a room that long, so we’re looking into that little resort farther in town.” Liam explained, Harry lit up with excitement.

“Oh! They have great deals for the summer, tell them Harry recommended it- they’ll give you the best treatment for a good price!” Harry said happily, Niall began to mention a few other things they can do and see in town.

 

Faith strolled out of the house, it wasn’t very late at night but it was close to her bed time. Louis convinced Harry to let Faith hangout at least an hour later than her usual night time routine, so she was sent off to change into her turtle covered one-piece pajamas with matching super Mario turtle shell slippers. She skipped her way over to her small Spiderman fold out chair that was placed between Harry and Louis at the fire, a bag of popcorn in her hands as she sat down in her seat.

 

“You like turtles, love?” Louis asked, nudging Faith’s small elbow that was resting on her chair. Faith smiled widely and nodded her head excitedly.

 

“They’re my most favourite, have you ever seen one?” She asked, turning her entire body so that she was sitting cross-legged in her chair and facing Louis.

 

“I have, lots of times actually. Always thought they’d be a pretty cool pet though, yeah?” Louis said, he could see Harry’s eyes go wide as he shook his head side to side quickly.

 

“See! Dad, I told you a turtle would be a cool pet!” Faith whipped her body around so quickly that her chair nearly fell over as she waved her hands around at her father. Niall cackled loudly from across the fire, finding it hilarious how quickly Faith turned to sass out her dad- he even gave Zayn a swat to the shoulder out of humour.

 

Zayn shoved Niall’s chest, making his chair fall backwards, leaving Niall on the ground in a fit of rage and laughter. Everyone tried their best not to laugh, but Niall’s Irish accent mumbling incoherent curse words and phrases was far too much for the group. Laughter filled the clear night sky and smoky air, Liam immediately jumped to the rescue and helped Niall up and into his chair again- not before he moved his seat at least 4 feet away from Zayn.


End file.
